<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ghràdh na h-Èireann by mamandisla</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995271">ghràdh na h-Èireann</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamandisla/pseuds/mamandisla'>mamandisla</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Last Kingdom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action, Adventure, F/M, History, Romance, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Strong Female Characters, finan is a big sweetie, finan the agile - Freeform, the coccham crew are a bunch of doofuses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>33,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25995271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mamandisla/pseuds/mamandisla</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Months after the truce with Sigtryggr and reclaiming of Winchester, Uhtred and the boys have returned to Coccham. With no further Danish raids to cause concern, they’ve grown restless. As they venture out in search of something to occupy themselves, they meet a stranger.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aethelflaed Lady of Mercia/Uhtred of Bebbanburg, Finan (The Last Kingdom)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Seeking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please head over to my tumblr for some character references I’ve drawn of Sorcha. I’ve only done two and I’m new at digital art but I plan to draw more over time! Tumblr is mamandisla-sorcha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Months after the siege of Winchester and subsequent truce with Sigtryggr, Uhtred still felt the loss of his daughter, Stiorra, as well as his son, Young Uhtred. Though he’d never been the most present father, he loved his children deeply. Now they made their own way in the world. He and his men had made their way back to Coccham after the battle and life had settled down to a near irritating level. Thoughts of Bebbanburg swam in his mind amongst those of Brida and her promise to return. He knew he would face her again but he pushed it from his brain and thought once more to Bebbanburg. His last attempt had failed, thwarted by the unexpected appearance of his cousin, Wihtgar. Now his uncle was dead, but Bebbanburg remained still out of his grasp. A sharp pain stung him as he remembered his beloved friend, Beocca. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">     He ran a hand over his face and cleared his thoughts. There was work to be done at Coccham, and he looked out at the builders and their repairs to the gates, taking a long drink of his morning ale. It was early enough, the sun had only risen less than two hours before.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Lord? Everythin' well?” The familiar Irish lilt caught his attention and he looked to his friend. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">     “Well enough, Finan. But I am growing restless. The life of an Ealdorman does not suit me.” Finan returned the cheeky smirk.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Aye, Lord. ” He tossed an apple to his Lord as they walked towards the gates.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “There have been no raids, no word of Danes for months. It is unsettling. I thought perhaps I might enjoy the calm for once, but it is overbearing. I do not expect anything from Sigtryggr but Brida still seeks revenge on me. I do not think she will come soon. Her child has likely been born, alive or dead, it does not matter. She would not come now either way. She will bide her time and seek allies.” Finan looked at Uhtred, considering his words. He knew Uhtred’s heart grieved the deep rift with Brida. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “What comes next, Lord?” Osferth strode up alongside them, breaking the silence as they gazed over the landscape in thought. Though the younger man looked less daunting than the others, he was as fierce a warrior as any of them, if a little apologetic for it. He too longed to leave Coccham for any sort of excitement that might await outside its walls.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2">     “Baby Monk, are you in need of a fight? I will give you a fight!” Sihtric laughed and playfully shoved Osferth and the two exchanged boyish grins before turning back to Uhtred.</p>
<p class="p2">     “There is no fight to be had and I will not go looking for one, but perhaps there is more to be done across Wessex than sitting within the gates of Coccham. The Lady of Mercia has said many of the outlying villages along the border of Northumbria still suffer the results of Danish raids.”</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">All four men held the same glint of excitement and adventure in their eyes.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Go and prepare, we will leave at first light,” Uhtred instructed, still gazing over the gates. The men took off toward their homes, all feeling very grateful for a chance to ride out of the quiet village. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “You are leaving, then?” Eadith’s eyes questioned Finan as he saddled his horse. She crossed her arms and leaned against the frame of the stables, the hint of a smile creeping across her face. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">     “Aye, Uhtred says there’s work to be done near Northumbria.” <span>Eadith smirked. Finan was trying to hide his excitement but she could see the gleam in his eyes</span>.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “No kiss goodbye?” she teased. Eadith and Finan had shared some attraction in the last months, exchanging flirtatious glances and playful banter. Though it was nothing serious and no more than a few kisses after several rounds at the alehouse. Eadith and Finan did care for one another but as time passed, the passion that had ignited in them in the heat of the siege at Winchester had faded into more friendship than anything else.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Finan laughed and kissed her cheek. “I’ll miss ya, but we will be back before too long. Maybe you’ll find yourself a lord to marry, eh?” he countered. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">     “And maybe you’ll find yourself a woman to bed?” she matched his tone.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">——-</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Sorcha rode through the open fields. The land was so similar to her home but still strange enough that she found herself admiring the landscape thoughtfully. It had been a long journey from the lands of Alba, alone, but she found comfort in the solitude. Plenty of time to think, to consider where she was heading and hopefully, the future that awaited her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     She’d heard tales of Uhtred Ragnarson, Uhtred of Bebbanburg, the Dane-slayer, trusted warrior of Alfred, King of Wessex. Even after the death of Alfred, his oathman remained, curiously committed to defending the kingdom from the Danish invaders.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     The Northmen had invaded the Isles of her home as well, long ago, long before her birth. More than a century of Danish occupation in Scotland and her upbringing reflected it. Though she did not feel like a Dane, she certainly looked like one and held similar beliefs and customs.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     As the light from the sun faded, she found a decent place to make camp for the night, a small clearing within the woods. She tethered her horse and prepared a fire and her bedroll. Wordlessly, she laid back and closed her eyes, her hand clenched around the hilt of her sword under the blankets. She didn’t dream. It was a light sleep, as she didn’t allow herself to fall so deep that she’d miss anyone who tried to rob her. Although she was a skilled warrior with a sword, she was also a woman, and alone. She appeared an easy target for bandits, or anyone who felt she may have something they wanted. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sorcha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uhtred and the boys find Sorcha’s camp in the woods. Interested in their new companion, she quickly proves her value to their crew of unlikely “heroes”. She can’t place it but she’s got an odd feeling about one of them.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, so I wanted to go ahead and share the meeting of everyone and get that out of the way. This will be a slow burn but not TOO slow, I promise.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">  <span>“What do you think, Lord? A woman out here, so far from anywhere, alone?” Sihtric crouched beside Uhtred as they looked on at the woman asleep by a small fire. She seemed to be alone but they were wary and watched carefully for anyone who might be with her. </span></span>
</p>
<p class="p2">     “I do not know why she could be out here. She looks like a Dane to me.” And she did. She had high cheekbones and a pronounced, regal nose. Her jaw was clenched, even in her sleep, ready for anything. Her long, vivid hair was tied back in thick braids that fell below her shoulders. She wore a sleeveless linen kirtle, typical of Saxon women, but everything else appeared Danish.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Finan crept up beside them. “We saw no one in the area, Lord. Osferth is keeping watch.” Uhtred glanced at Osferth, standing behind a tree and peering around for anyone who might happen upon them. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “I think she is alone. The camp is small, only one bedroll, and I see no tracks from another horse or footprints.” Uhtred stood carefully and made his way to where the woman slept, the other two following closely. Their weapons were sheathed by now and they approached slowly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">    <span>Uhtred nudged her with his foot. “Lady?” He called, startling her awake. She jumped up, her eyes wide and ready, her sword in hand, causing them to back cautiously away, hands raised. </span></span>
</p>
<p class="p2">     “We don’t mean ye any harm, lass. We just wanted to speak with ya, make sure you’re alright and haven’t been attacked. Are ya alright?” Finan narrowed his eyes at her in concern.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Aye, I’m alright. Just because I’m a woman doesn' mean I’m no’ capable of protectin’ meself.” <span>She spoke roughly with a heavy Scottish brogue, rolling her r’s in almost a growl that made her all the more intimidating. </span></span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “A Scot, hm?” Uhtred said, amused. “And what’s a Dane doing so far from Scotland, alone?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">    <span>These men, with their wild hair and leather armor, unshaven faces and dark eyes </span><em><span>looked </span></em><span>like Danes. They didn’t </span><em><span>act </span></em><span>like Danes.</span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">     “Aye, </span><em> <span class="s2">Rìoghachd na h-Alba </span></em> <span class="s1">is my homeland. But I am no Dane. </span> <span class="s2"><em>You</em> </span> <span class="s1">look like Danes. But ye don' act like Danes. Who are ye?” </span><span>Her eyes squinted suspiciously, darting from one to the other. At least two of them were certainly Danes, she knew. The one who seemed to be the leader, though shorter than the others, had long hair tied back in a knot with several braids running through it. His beard was short but there was no mistaking it. The other, a taller man, somewhat leaner but his body was hard and sinewy with clearly defined muscles. His fingers were tattooed and he wore an amulet of Thor’s <em>hammer</em> at his neck. His hair was longer as well, though shaved at one side. The other two men wore the same leather armor but were likely not Danes. One had spoken to her with the voice of an Irishman, yet his hair was wild and shaved along the sides. His beard was full and his eyes held a roguish charm. Around his neck was a cross. The last was younger than the others, his face bare, his blonde hair short in the monkish style. He wore the robes of a monk beneath his breastplate, yet a sword was at his belt. He too wore a cross. Two Danes and two Christians, then? </span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “I am Uhtred of Bebbanburg. This is Finan, Sihtric, and over there is Osferth.” She stared at him and lowered her weapon slightly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">     “Are ye the Dane-slayer then?” He rolled his eyes and chuckled.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “I suppose I am. You have heard of me? Is there nowhere I can go without being known?” He laughed again and looked at his friends.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Aye, I know of ye. I have been searchin' for ye for a long while. I’d like to join ye, as a warrior. I’m good wi’ a sword and ye need me. The Danes will no' stay away from Wessex forever. When they come, you will want me at your side.” She spoke calmly but her heart was pounding. What if they didn’t want her? A woman? She needed to join them as she had nowhere else to go, no womanly skills, and she wanted to fight the Danish invaders.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Uhtred eyed her with a look of curious skepticism. “You say I need you but what can you offer that I do not already have?” She didn’t know what to say. He had enough skilled men and surely they fought so well as none of them had fallen so far. But she squared her shoulders and raised her jaw confidently.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">     “Maybe ye don’ </span><span class="s2">need </span> <span class="s1">me. But I would be a useful <em>addition</em>. I mean what I say, I am good wi’ a sword and I have killed many Danes. I know how to fight and I know it well, especially against the Northmen. Ye don' need me, but ye'd be lucky to have me anyway.”</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     <em>“</em>She <em>is </em>fiery enough, Lord. Can’t hurt to have another fightin' with us, when the time comes.” Finan offered, smirking at her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Assuming she can fight, yes. But how do we know that she can fight, aside from her word. She could weigh us down, distract us and then we fall. We do not know if what she says is true.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">     “</span><em><span class="s2">Look </span></em> <span class="s1">at her, Lord.” Finan whispered. He believed her. The way she’d sprang to action, sword in hand, eyes wild and full of fire. She could fight and Finan knew it. She was big, almost as tall as him, with strong shoulders and toned arms. He could see her legs beneath the skirts she’d tied around her waist. They were strong, too. Her thighs threatened to split the seams of her dress as she crouched in a fighting stance, her calves flexing. She looked cunning, the way a smile crept over her lips.</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Aye, look at me. I <em>know </em> I am a woman, but many women fight with the Danes. Ye must know tha’, bein’ a Dane yourself.” The men were silent as Uhtred continued to scrutinize her.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">     “Look, ye may as well know, I’ve got no home. I’ve got nothin’ and nowhere to go. I can fight but I canno' cook, I canno' sew beyond mendin’, and I’m no’ good wi’ children. I willna</span><span class="s1"> sell my body and I willna be a slave or servant neither. I </span> <span class="s2">can </span> <span class="s1">fight and I wanna fight wi’ you.”</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Uhtred smiled again. “You can come with us. Perhaps you will have a chance to prove yourself to us. You have my word that we will not touch you. You are safe among us.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Ye wouldna have a chance, I’d have yer hand before ye ever laid it upon me” she sneered, though with a slight air of jest.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Finan and Sihtric roared with laughter.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “You’re a feisty one, lass. Come on, you’ll make good company.” He reached out his hand to her and she lowered her sword, sheathing it, before stretching her hand out and clasping his arm in agreement.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Aye.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">----------------  </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     A time later, after her belongings were packed onto her saddle and they rode away, Osferth spoke.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “What’s your name, then?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Oh, right. Sorcha. And you’re Osferth?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">     “Aye, that’s Osferth. Our wee baby monk. A man of God, our Osferth. What about you, Sorcha? Where does your faith lie?” Finan rode alongside her, taking his cross in his mouth absentmindedly.</p>
<p class="p2">     “The gods.” Osferth looked a bit crestfallen but the others chuckled and smiled.</p>
<p class="p2">     “Where are we headed?” She asked.</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “There are some villages along the Mercian border with Northumbria that are struggling after the Danish raids. We hope to help them rebuild.” Uhtred said, staring ahead. Sorcha nodded wordlessly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     After riding for most of the day, the stopped just before sunset to make camp. Another clearing in the forest proved as good a place as any. As they all came down from their horses, and began to settle in, Sorcha wondered if she was making a mistake. Alone, with four men. Though she didn’t suspect any trouble from the Baby Monk, and really from none of them, she wondered how long they’d been traveling and how long they’d been without women. She knew she could fend them off if she needed to but what troubled her more was the thought of finding out they weren’t what they appeared to be. She thought them to be good men, but she’d never really known good men. She couldn’t remember her father or brothers, or really even her mother. She’d been raised by her grandmother. It was the women of the village who’d taught her to fight. Most of the men had been killed in raids. The few Danes she’d known intimately were nothing more than brutes who used her, not caring that she’d used them as well.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     She pushed the thoughts from her mind and continued to help with the camp. They tethered the horses and laid out their bedrolls. She noticed they waited for her to lay hers down first and once she did, they laid theirs on the other side of the fire, away from her, giving her space and some small sense of privacy. She was grateful. It eased her worries that they might act dishonorably.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     As the night grew darker, the five gathered around the fire and ate, drank, and laughed together. They swapped stories, lighthearted jabs, and even sparred a bit, though Sorcha sat back and didn’t participate. She studied their moves and fighting style, committing it to memory should she need it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2">     Before long, Osferth and Sihtric had fallen asleep, their snores creating a soft rumbling sound that was soothing to her ears. Uhtred stood to take first watch, leaving her alone with Finan. Neither of them spoke for several minutes, leaving her feeling unsure of herself. Finally, he reached for her cup and filled it with more ale, then his, smiling cheerfully at her.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “So, Lady, how do you come to find yourself alone, looking for a band of rowdy men?” He asked, filling the silence. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span>     “Danes,” she drank deeply before continuing. “They attacked my home. The Northmen already occupied Scotland. It happened long ago, but it didn’ stop other Danes from attacking either. It didn’ happen often. Once, when I was a child. My father and brothers were killed. My mother died a short while later, not content to life wi’out my da’. I was raised by my grandmother. She and all the other women taught themselves to fight and the rest of us children as well. Things were fine for a time, and then Danes attacked again, for the first time in over ten years. We fought back but were little match for them. Most everyone was killed, or taken. I managed to get out, wi’ a few others. We made our separate ways. Most of them wanted a new life and found places in villages along the way but no’ me. I knew I wanted to find Uhtred. Wherever he goes, Danes follow. And then you all kill them.” Finan listened to her story, not taking his eyes off her. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span>     She was gazing into the fire as she spoke, her hands clutching her ale. Suddenly she met his gaze. Not an easy one to embarrass, Finan didn’t look away, but Sorcha did quickly. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     When she’d met his eyes, she <em>felt</em> something. She couldn’t place it, but it made her breath catch in her throat. It felt a little like fear but too unfamiliar. She shuddered a bit from the cool air.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Here, let me -“ Finan stood and draped a blanket over her shoulders.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Thank ye” she whispered. “Why are ye being kind to me?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     “Why would I not be kind? Have ya given me cause to treat ya harshly?” He laughed at the thought but saw she wasn’t joking as her eyes narrowed curiously. </span>
</p>
<p class="p2"><span class="s1">     “I’ve just ne’er met <em>anyone</em>, least of all </span> <span class="s2">a man, </span> <span class="s1">to be kind wi’out wantin’ something from me. Well, even <em>then</em>, they’re rarely kind.” She didn’t look hurt or sad, just confused.</span></p>
<p class="p2">     “I tend not to be an arse to anyone who hasn’t given me cause to.” He smiled at her softly.</p>
<p class="p2">     “Well, we shall see how long before I can cause ye to be an arse then” she winked, nudging his shoulder with her own.</p>
<p class="p2">     She leaned back, sliding down onto her bedroll before she heard Finan do the same. She thought she heard him murmur “g’night, lass” but before long, the snoring of three sleeping men lulled her to sleep.</p>
<p class="p2">_____________</p>
<p class="p2">     As Uhtred sat awake, taking watch by a tree, his ears perked up to the sound of quiet footsteps in the distance. The sound of rustling mail and chinking armor brought him slowly to his feet. He remained reserved, making no sudden moves, and acting as if he were simply crossing to feed the fire. As he did, he nudged Finan and Sihtric with the toe of his boot. Kneeling to the fire and stoking it, he whispered low enough that only they could hear. <br/><br/>     "Someone is near, ready yourselves quietly." Moving around to his bedroll beside Osferth, he rummaged around and whispered to the young monk. "Osferth, get up slowly and wake Sorcha. Tell her to get her sword but do not draw attention to yourself." Osferth rose calmly and made his way to Sorcha's sleeping form, gently alerting her.</p>
<p class="p2">---------------</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     It felt like no time at all before she was being nudged awake by Osferth as he quietly whispered “grab your sword, carefully”. She did as he heeded and kept her eyes closed, listening. She could hear Uhtred and Osferth moving around the camp and the sounds of Sihtric and Finan’s snores and deep breathing had ceased and they breathed rapidly now, though unmoving.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Uhtred and Osferth seemed to be making some kind of chatter, trying to appear unconcerned and unawares. She thought she could hear faint rustling in the trees and a slight chink of metal.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">     Suddenly the only sound was roaring, deafening cries from all around. She jumped up along with Finan and Sihtric and the five of them stood in circle, their backs to one another, weapons at the ready. There was a fierce tension in the air as they steadied themselves. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Rìoghachd na h-Alba is Gaelic for Kingdom if Scotland. It was invaded by “Vikings” in the 9th century and there they remained til about the 11th, I want to say. I doubt that the Scottish accent of the 10th century would be anything like it is today but it’s SO fun to write and I don’t know what it would’ve sounded like so I left it pretty contemporary, forgive me. A kirtle is basically a long dress that’s worn over the smock/shift/underdress. Usually linen or wool, sometimes silk. They were very form fitting in order to add support for women’s breasts and they closed usually with laces. Sleeves would’ve been detachable and in warmer seasons, often not worn.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Worthy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Rogue Danes attack in the night. Sorcha proves she’s a fighter. She has lots of feelings, particularly for Finan</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>One last update for today. I said I’d update weekly but I’ll certainly update more frequently if I have more prepared</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     Though it couldn’t have been more than seconds, it felt like time dragged on as she watched the Danish warriors stampede toward her. Though it wasn’t a full raiding party, they were still greatly outnumbered - though, hopefully not by enough for it to matter.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     She heard the clash of metal and the furious roars of her comrades. A massive man with tangled braids and boar’s tusks in his beard rushed her, wielding an axe over his head that he brought down with a ferocious cry as Sorcha swung her sword upward and caught the handle of the axe. The collision reverberated, knocking the man backward in surprise just as Osferth landed a blow to the back of his head that brought him down. To her right, Finan yelled something that she couldn’t hear but his intent was clear. She ducked quickly just before another Dane swung his sword where her neck had just been. She spun around quickly and slashed her sword across the man’s belly before leaping toward Finan and driving it into the chest of a large Dane coming up behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Thanks, lass!” he shouted, grinning with bloodlust as he turned toward the onslaught. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>    The four men fought alongside her with a fierce blend of skills she’d never encountered before. Uhtred jumped through the air, almost as though he were flying as he cut down man after man. Finan wielded two blades, swinging his great arms madly but with purpose as he drove the blades into his opponents. Osferth moved with careful precision and was quick with his feet, beating down anyone who crossed his path. Sorcha had her own methods to fighting, much like a dance in its graceful deliverance. She was quick and agile and her long, strong legs carried her through the raging mass of bodies as she brought her sword down and across in swift slashes of its blade, ripping open the flesh of each Dane who came at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     It was over as quickly as it began, though in the moment it felt eternal. Panting, her hands on her knees, she lifted her head to look around. </span>
  <span>The four men stood there much the same as her - panting as their adrenaline began to fade. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Ha ha! I </span>
  <em>
    <span>KNEW </span>
  </em>
  <span>it! I knew the lass was a warrior. I told ye, Lord!” Finan laughed heartily as he enveloped her in an embrace of pride. Beaming, he lifted her off her feet and spun her around. It was a playful action, nothing that set her apart from the men, but it felt good to be praised by one of them. Perhaps, especially, Finan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Our Lady did very well tonight. Thank you, Lady. You fought well. You saved all of us at least once, if not twice for Finan.” Uhtred smiled at her, clearly pleased and she felt as though she’d certainly proven herself. </span>
  <span>Sihtric and Osferth took their turns embracing her in thanks and appreciation. She felt content then, with these men. She felt equal to them, a valued member of their party. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Despite it being so late in the night, they were all roused and didn’t want to wait around for more Danes to appear, finding them in the midst of their fallen comrades. They packed up and moved on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>______</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Sorcha rode at the back as usual, but today she found herself in the company of Uhtred. Though he normally took the lead, he’d fallen back to talk with her more, not having done so much before.  </span>
  <span>Ahead of them rode Osferth and Sihtric, with Finan taking the lead. She couldn’t help but to look on Finan again. There was that odd little feeling within her chest that she couldn’t place. What was it? His smile was roguish, cheerful, contagious. His deep brown eyes were bright and full of life. Though he was rugged and disheveled, it was endearing to her. His hair was cropped short around his ears but messy and wild along the top, and his beard was dark and full. She strangely felt the desire to run her fingers through it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     She was brought out of her daydream by the sudden interruption of Uhtred. “Lady? What are you staring at?” Uhtred was looking at her strangely with a knowing smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Nothin’, Lord Uhtred. Just starin’, tha’s all.” Uhtred chuckled at her response. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Why did you choose to seek me out? To join me? Why do you want to be a warrior?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I already told Finan the night of the skirmish, so I’ll give ye the principle reasons an’ no more. I’m from the land of Alba, which ye already know. My village was attacked by some neighboring Danish bastards. They killed everyone in my home. I had nothin’ left and nowhere to go. I told ye, I will </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>sell meself and I would no’ be any sort of a good wife for a man. I can fight and tha’s about all I can do. So, ye’ve got me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     She didn’t know why these men cared so much about her past and telling them made her uneasy. She worried something she might say could change their minds about her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Lady, you are with us now. For as long as you wish to be. I will not send you away. You do not have to fear that.” As if he could see her thoughts, he instantly calmed her worries. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Thank ye.. I don’ mind tellin’ ye what ye wanna know but I won’ say it doesn’ worry me that maybe I might no’ have a place wi’ ye. I like ye men just fine. Yer braw fighters and kindhearted, as rough as ye may seem.” Uhtred placed his hand over hers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "You are kind for saying so, Lady, though I do not think kindhearted is the word many would use to describe us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Well, they’d be wrong. How many men have ye heard of won’ touch a lone woman against her will? I canna think o’ many”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I cannot imagine it would be much fun to have a woman who was not enjoying herself as much as me. Takes the fun out of it.” Sihtric winked, though she knew his words were deeper than that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Aye, ya want a lass that’s right </span>
  <em>
    <span>gushin’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>to have ya. Besides, we are sort of </span>
  <em>
    <span>gentlemanly</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if ya couldn’t tell!” Finan added. Their playful nature kept them from taking their reasoning to a more serious place but she could tell they’d sooner kill a man than allow him to take a woman against her will. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Although Sorcha had never been the subject of rape, she’d seen it happen too many times and she’d had enough close encounters. She knew what men were capable of but not these men. She felt very much at home with them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     She cast her eyes back at Finan once more. Uhtred had taken up the front again, alongside him. She was alone now and didn’t feel so insecure about looking at him, although she didn’t know why she kept doing it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     He was an impressive man. His broad shoulders were muscled and toned, she could see that even through his tunic and leather armor. His arms were bare and the curve of his muscled biceps, scattered with narrow scars that shone iridescent in the sunlight, gave her heart cause to flutter oddly in her chest. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finan and Sorcha share some awkwardness before a tender moment of understanding.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As promised, I'll update as I write. Chapters 4 and 5 today and I'm in the process of 6. I've mapped out the story I want to tell here and I expect it to be about 20 chapters. I'm considering making it a series and continuing the story of these two but I'm not sure where I want it to go past this so we'll see where it leads. Hope you're all enjoying.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>     It was after midday when they finally stopped to rest. They’d been riding for hours and were all tired, hungry, and their clothes were still stained with blood from the raid several days prior. There was a stream nearby where they could water the horses and refill their flasks, making it the perfect place to spend the afternoon.</span>
  <span> It didn’t take long for Sihtric and Finan to strip to the waist and wade into the water. Sorcha heard them from the treeline, laughing raucously. Uhtred was brushing his horse and looking on with a smile as Osferth knelt by the water’s edge and rinsed his tunic. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>     The water looked refreshing and Sorcha stared down at her filthy dress. Her arms, chest, and neck were still splattered in blood from the Danes she’d felled. Her hair was falling from its braids and her body ached from fighting, riding, and sleeping on the hard ground for so long. She glanced up at the men in the stream, strangely embarrassed when she looked at Finan unclothed. She didn’t feel that same warmth wash over her when she saw Sihtric or Osferth without their tunics. Even thinking of Uhtred, as charming as he was, did nothing to her senses like Finan. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>    She shook her head and breathed deeply, willing the thoughts away before wading waist-deep in the water, wearing only her white linen smock. She leaned back and let herself sink below the surface. When she emerged, she began wiping away the bloody streaks left on her skin. She let down her messy braids and wet her hair again before wringing it out and letting it fall down her back. The water felt so wonderful on her sore body and she let herself float on her back, her eyes closed, enjoying the feel of the sun warming her skin.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>____________ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     Finan found himself too distracted to hear Sihtric. He’d caught sight of Sorcha bathing and he couldn’t help but watch her for a moment. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>built like a fierce warrior and she was beautiful. Without the tightly laced bodice around her torso, he could see all of the natural curves of her body. Her wide hips gave way into taut, muscular thighs. Her waist was slender but soft and her belly rounded in the front in a way that made him want to lay his head there against her and let her stroke his hair.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>     “Finan, you dog, could you take your eyes off her long enough to listen to me?” Sihtric chided, pulling him out of his trance. He suddenly felt very wrong for looking at her without her knowledge, thinking she might be bothered to know he’d so intimately studied her body. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>     “Aye, sorry. What were ya sayin’?” It was odd for Finan to feel ashamed of looking at a woman but she wasn’t like most women he knew. Not that he had more claim to look on any other woman without their knowing but most women </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted </span>
  </em>
  <span>him to look and made that apparent. Not Sorcha. She’d made no indication to him that she would appreciate him gawking at her in the way he just had. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>     “I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>saying</span>
  </em>
  <span>, what do you think those Danes were after that night? Why do you think they were out there like that, so few of them?” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>     “I haven’t got the faintest idea. Maybe deserters of Sigtryggr? Just raidin’ for the hell of it? Maybe they recognized us.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>     “Do you think there will be more of them?” Osferth was sitting at the bank near them and he seemed slightly interested in the idea that they may have another run-in like that.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>     “I do not think so, not here anyway. There were too few of them together, if there were more, they were not together and likely heading on their own path, but we will be on our guard.” Uhtred’s voice chimed in as he dried off and joined them. </span>
  <span>Sihtric had made his way back to the bank and began to re-dress while Finan remained in the water, scrubbing his arms and chest. Sorcha was still floating along on her back. Neither of them noticed the other until she floated directly into him. She stood up quickly but slipped on the unstable silt beneath her feet, allowing Finan to catch her under her arms and lift her upright. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>     “I’m sorry, I didna mean - I didna see ye standin’ there, I mean. Sorry.” The feel of his strong hands grasping her around her ribs gave her a tingling feeling that surprised her. Finan helped her back to the bank and she sat down and began to inspect her feet where she’d slipped. No damage done, thankfully.</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>     “Ya do not need to apologize.” He winked at her and sat beside her. Sitting there, both of them barely clothed, she could feel the heat from his body next to hers and it made her feel strangely serene. She laid on her back under the sun to dry herself before dressing, allowing the calmness of the breeze to caress her skin.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     They stayed there by the stream for another hour, enjoying various activities of leisure. Osferth had wandered off to pray and Uhtred and Sihtric were busy discussing plans for the rest of their journey. They were getting nearer to the Mercian border and would need to stop in a town for a short time to allow the horses, and themselves, a proper rest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>     “So, Lady Sorcha, are you enjoying yourself amongst the </span>
  <em>
    <span>rabble</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Finan eyed her cheekily. She looked over at him and glanced back at the water as she pulled herself into an upright position beside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I am, actually. I think yer a fine lot, you four. Ye all seem very close. I’d think ye were brothers if ye looked anything at all alike.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Well, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>brothers, in a sense. If it weren’t for Uhtred, I’d be on a slave ship. Or dead. And Sihtric and Osferth are as loyal as they come. I owe my life to all of ‘em and they to me. It’s a rare kinship and I cherish it.” He looked more stoic than she’d ever seen him, causing her to realize the truth of his words. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “I’ve never known such a closeness, wi’ anyone. Not even my grandmother. I can scarcely imagine how dear they must be to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Aye, but now, so are you. You’ve saved my life now as well.“</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “And you mine.” She peeked at him from her periphery, seeing his eyes locked onto her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “It is what we do, lass. No matter what Uhtred said before, we </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>need you.” </span>
  <span>When she looked into his eyes at those last words, she was oddly overcome. Before she could stop herself, she took his hand and pulled it to her chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Finan, I- thank you. No one has ever treated me so kindly, so much like an equal, like a person. I am grateful to ye for that.” His hand squeezed hers and he smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     “Time to move, if we want to reach the village of Saltford before nightfall.” Uhtred’s voice broke Sorcha’s trance and she let go of Finan’s hand, a little too quickly for his liking.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>_____________</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     They rode along in silence once more, Sorcha deeply in thought about the moment she’d shared with Finan. He made her feel warm, content. He made her feel like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>woman</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It wasn’t a feeling she knew well, having been raised a warrior. Other men she’d encountered treated her as an object and occasionally even a rival, but never a human woman with value, feelings, thoughts of her own. It was refreshing and it brought a swell of joy into her heart. She was beginning to understand that Finan meant more to her than anyone she’d ever encountered, as frightening as that notion was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     She’d never been married, never taken a man to her bed with whom she shared a deep bond with. She’d lain with men for pleasure, for power, for many things, but never for love. And never had she held a man’s hand to her chest, never looked in a man’s eyes with longing and adoration. And certainly never had them return those sentiments. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     She wondered if Finan was a different breed of man than she was used to. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this one was a bit shorter than previous chapters. I needed to cut it somewhere and this seemed to make sense. The next one is a little longer, and much juicier, I promise!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Courage</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gang makes it to Saltford and stops at an inn for the night. Some playful banter stirs up feelings. Unwanted admirers get Finan riled and he and Sorcha share a night of honesty and courage.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I took some liberty here with their destination. I have no idea what's between Coccham and the Mercian border so I glanced over a TLK map and picked out Saltford because its sort-of in the middle. So forgive me if this an error, just suspend your disbelief. Also, you may notice a nod to Outlander in here somewhere!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The ride to Saltford lasted the remainder of the day but they reached the gates just after nightfall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With the horses stabled for the night, the five of them entered the nearest alehouse. It was beneath an inn of sorts so they’d paid for rooms for the night as well, with all four men piling in together, leaving Sorcha her own room. She hadn’t considered that they’d sacrifice their own comfort for her to have a room to herself, and she didn’t feel that she needed it, but she was grateful for a chance to shed her clothes and stretch out on a real bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They’d gathered around a small table in the back corner of the alehouse and sat quietly with their mugs, taking in their surroundings. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Osferth was staring off at a barmaid with a sad look of longing in his young eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oho, Baby Monk! Looking to whet your appetite with that one, eh?” Sihtric shoved him playfully and Osferth sulked a bit but grinned back after a moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was nice being with these sometimes childish men. Their youthful attitudes and ever-present enthusiasm was infectious and Sorcha felt herself lowering her guard and joining their fun. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Osferth, she’d crush ye wi’ her thighs if she mounted ye!” She teased him and he blushed deeply and buried his face in his mug as he drank. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d likely crush any one of us with thighs like that, lass” Finan nudged her, a gleam in his eyes. It made her flush crimson, a fact she couldn’t hide with her fair skin and bright red hair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll crush ye wi’ my thighs right here, Finan, but ye’d beg me to never stop!” They roared with laughter at her forwardness and easy ability to join in their teasing of one another. Finan blushed as deep red as she had but he laughed and clapped her on the back. Not without giving a look that lasted much longer than she’d expected. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After several rounds, they were all a bit loose and chatty but the dusky light outside had faded into full darkness and the alehouse had begun to clear. They had another long day of riding ahead of them and so they climbed the stairs together to find sleep. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good night, Lady. We hope that you sleep well.” Uhtred bid her goodnight and Osferth and Sihtric followed him into their room, leaving her standing in the hall with Finan. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Try not to crush anyone with your thighs, lass. Though I can’t say I think the man wouldn’t die happy.” He turned to go but Sorcha stopped him, laying a hand on his arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Finan -“ he turned to her and she suddenly felt very sober. “Good night, Finan. Sleep well.” It was all she could manage to say. Despite all their joking before, she couldn’t stop herself from picturing him beneath her, hands on her breasts, grasping her hips and bucking between her thighs. It made her flush even more than the alcohol in her belly had. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finan noticed the sudden change in her demeanor but said nothing of it. “G’night, Sorcha.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It was the first time he’d said her name like that. He always called her “lady” or “lass”. Never just “Sorcha”. She loved the sound of her name on his lips. She smiled and retreated to her room, bolting the door before shedding her clothes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She washed herself with cold water, unbraided her hair and combed it with her fingers. When it was unbound, it fell around her in thick waves, cascading down her back and shoulders where it fell to her waist. Wearing her hair in braids gave her a sense of power and strength but when it was down, she felt feminine and vulnerable in a way she would normally reject. With Finan next door, though, she felt that same power and strength in her beauty. She wondered if he might enjoy looking at her this way, undressed and unbound. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>——</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll crush ye wi’ my thighs right here, Finan, but ye’d beg me to never stop!” Her words gripped him and a seething warmth spread over his body that settled deep within him, filling him with sudden desire for her to do just that. He felt himself blushing but he laughed nonetheless and let his gaze linger on her just long enough, he hoped, to convey what she made him feel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>And later, as they bid one another goodnight in the hall, he wondered what she’d meant to say before settling on “Good night, Finan. Sleep well.” He loved hearing her speak his name and he returned the favor - “G’night, Sorcha.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she closed her door and he ducked into his room, he thought of her on the other side of the wall there. He thought of her letting her dress fall to the floor, unwinding her braids and washing her soft skin, ripples of muscle flexing as she stretched her limbs and laid across the bed. He imagined her bending over to untie the laces of her shoes and pictured how her round arse would look from that angle. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jolted from his thoughts, he turned back to his friends. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Finan, are you thinking impure thoughts of our fair Scottish lassie in there?” Sihtric effected a rather poor Scots brogue as he said this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What? No, I am not. I was just, eh, thinkin’ about… whether I latched the stable. That’s all. I think I’ll go check, on that.” He was irritatingly flustered and stumbling over his words, his mind still distracted by visions of Sorcha’s bare arse, this time beneath his hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He headed out of the room and down the stairs, out to the stables. He didn’t need to check that he latched the door, he knew it was latched fine, but he had to do something to clear his mind. He went to his horse and brushed her coat gently, murmuring to her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, she’s a fine woman, isn’t she? What I wouldn’t give… nevermind, it’s not decent to say it. She’s not just a barmaid or a whore or someone’s unsatisfied wife. She’s a rare woman. She’s got fire and she’s skilled and clever. And witty, at that. No, I shouldn’t be thinkin’ of her in such a way. You’ll forgive me, eh?” He smiled and patted the horse.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Heading back into the alehouse, a gruff voice caught his ear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You see tha’ big red woman tonight? The tits on that one, ohhhhh, boy-o, I’d like to get her pretty mouth around my cock, eh!” Finan turned toward the voice and saw three men at a table near the stairs. They were big, burly men, with dirty, scraggly beards and tattered clothing. The one who spoke was bald and had huge shoulders and massive arms. At his belt was a grisly looking knife and the sneer in his filthy mouth made Finan’s blood run hot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wonder which room she’s in? She might thank me to pay ‘er a visit?” The man winked as the others laughed in hearty agreement. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finan climbed the stairs quickly and rushed into his room. He grabbed a blanket and retreated, leaving Uhtred and the others giving him questioning glances. He said nothing and they asked nothing and he returned to the hall, laying the blanket on the floor outside Sorcha’s door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sat there and leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, listening for any sounds of nighttime visitors. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After awhile, he felt the door come away from his back and he fell inside the room. Blinking his eyes open, he looked up and saw Sorcha standing over him, wild-eyed and startled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Finan? What are ye doin’ out here?” She knelt to help him to his feet before taking a step back and letting her hands rest on her hips in reproach. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, lass, I was just keepin’ watch. I heard some men… well, they had plenty of unkind thoughts about what they’d do if they could get you alone, so I thought I’d just not let you be alone.” She eyed him, taking in his words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ye ken I can handle meself well enough, aye? I thank you for watchin’ over me, though. ‘‘Twas kind of ye. But ye’ll no’ be sleeping on the hard ground with yer back against the wall. Come inside, there’s another bed in here that ye can have and then we’ll both sleep sound.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finan considered her offer. Not that he wouldn’t be glad to share her room but he wouldn’t want to give anyone cause to think her immoral or unchaste, whether she may be or not. She seemed to sense his thoughts on the matter. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Finan, I dinna care if people </span>
  <em>
    <span>think </span>
  </em>
  <span>I’m a huir. Ye can share my room. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll </span>
  </em>
  <span>know I didna take advantage of ye.” She winked at the notion and stepped back from the door, inviting him in with a wave of her arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hesitated but crossed the threshold. There were two beds, one unmade and disheveled and he thought of her lying there beneath the blankets and wondered if they’d smell of her skin if he were to bury his face in them. He saw the other bed, just across from it, with a small table between them. It was freshly made and he sat down on it. She was wearing only her linen shift, the one she’d worn as she bathed in the stream, the soft cloth clinging to her wet skin, revealing every curve and peak of her body. He shivered at the thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are ye cold? I’m rather warm meself so ye can have one of my blankets.” She tossed him a blanket from bed and sat down across from him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you” was all he managed to utter. He laid back on the bed, suddenly overcome with the comforting feeling of a real place to lay his head. He closed his eyes and took in the warmth and comfort of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothin’ like a bed, aye? Sleepin’ beneath the stars is not a bad way to sleep, but somethin’ about a solid bed is a rare treasure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“After the last few days, I think I could sleep just about anywhere. But yer no’ wrong. A bed is a nice thing.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She laid down as well and blew out the candle. There, in the dark, an arm’s reach from Finan, she felt very much aware of the closeness and how he’d sought to protect her. Not just physically but to protect her virtue as well. She suddenly thought he might think her a virgin and knowing she wasn’t could change any feelings she sensed he held for her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Finan, do ye ken I’m no’ a virgin?” she spoke suddenly before her courage could desert her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh? Aye, well, I hadn’t given it much thought to be honest. I’m not either. A virgin, I mean.” She laughed out loud and he shot her a look, though it was too dark for her to see. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Finan, I couldna imagine ye were ever a virgin. Yer a fine man, very fit, handsome even, and mighty charmin’. No, I dinna think anyone could mistake </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>for a virgin.” She sighed another breathy laugh and settled back into the pillow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He considered for a moment that she likely took him for a womanizer. Which he was, in a way. Not that he ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>used </span>
  </em>
  <span>women or took them unwillingly. He’d never led a woman to believe anything but the truth, always been up front with his intentions, and they were more than happy to oblige his need for a night of pleasure and no more. He thought to tell her this but said nothing. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I ken yer a good man, if that’s what troubles ye. I dinna think poorly of ye for havin’ had women to yer bed. It’s the same for me, I’ve never taken a man for more than a night, maybe two, and never with any meanin’ to it” she assured him. She’d heard his sharp intake of breath when she laughed before and regretted it instantly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorcha… I think you’re brilliant. I think you’re a bloody incredible woman. I wanna tell you that, and I want you to know it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh… I, er… I canna seem to find the words to respond to that. Thank ye. I think much the same of you, Finan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry if that troubles you, I didn’t mean -“</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, no, I’m no’ troubled. Just that no one’s ever said anything to me quite like that before. It’s nice. It’s nice to hear.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I mean it, Sorcha. I’ve never met anyone like you. The way you fought. The way you told Uhtred who you are and what you’re capable of. You’ve got a fire like I’ve never known.” He turned then and reached across the empty space between their beds to take her hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve never met anyone like you, either. I’ve never known a man to be so familiar and so kind, to not try to take from me or want more than I’m willin’ to give.” She spoke softly, suddenly very sure of herself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, you’re willing to give somethin’ to me, aye?” She couldn’t see his face but she heard the playful lilt in his voice and a soft giggle escaped her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll give ye a right knock on yer heid, if tha’s what yer after!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, so no crushin’ me with your thighs, eh?” Although their tender moment had devolved back to friendly, if not somewhat flirtatious, banter, Finan still held her hand in his. He stroked her palm with his finger and despite the darkness surrounding them, he looked at her face. His eyes had adjusted and he could make out her strong features in the moonlight from the window. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She could see him clearly now as well and she reached across for him, brushing his hair back from his face. She slowly crept from her bed and knelt beside his, waiting to see if he’d receive her advances. He didn’t move at first, just laid there still and staring, his breath caught in his chest. Then he moved his arm around her waist and pulled her slightly closer to him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She leaned in then, not quite touching his lips, but closed the gap so that they were close enough now to feel each other’s warmth. She felt very brave in that moment as she cradled his face in her hands and gently brought her mouth to his.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The kiss was soft at first. Their touch ignited their mutual passion and she tightened her arms around his neck, gripping his shoulders, willing him to stay locked in her embrace. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling himself upright before bringing her up to stand before him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Facing one another they slowly broke apart and their eyes met. Finan gently caressed her face, brushing her hair behind her ear, tracing his finger along her cheekbone, her jawline, down her neck, brushing across her chest, where he brought his hand to rest on her ribs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I dinna want to complicate things” she spoke suddenly. “I dinna want to make you feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>obligated </span>
  </em>
  <span>to try and protect me or become a distraction. I came here to join ye, to join Uhtred and the rest. I didna come here to steal ye away or put expectations… I dinna -“ he pulled her close then, stopping her words. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I felt obligated to you from the moment I saw ye standin’ there, all wild eyed with your sword pointed at me. It’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>welcome </span>
  </em>
  <span>distraction. But I know you don’t need me to protect you. I want to, even if you don’t need it. Whatever expectations you have, or don’t have, I’ll meet them.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I dinna expect… I dinna want… I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Finan. I want you. But no’ here. I just want to be here with ye, have ye hold me close like this. For now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <span>“I believe I can manage that expectation.” He kissed her again, softly. She could feel his need for her pressed against her waist and she needed him too. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wanted him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But she broke away from him, wanting to savor what they’d shared without going further. She’d never stopped and waited, never even attempted to hold back with others. This was different, more powerful, and she didn’t want to end it before it began. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>SLOW BURN! But it's heatin' up. I used the "rare woman" line from OL because it just felt really accurate. The sleeping outside the door thing was also a nod to Outlander, as well as like, a million other romance-y stories. Can you blame Finan though?? What a sweetie.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Healing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The truth is revealed in the light of day. The gang finds a village in need and lends a helping hand. An injury reveals Sorcha's hidden talent. A surprise awaits Finan in the bath.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I suddenly realized I did a poor job of conveying an accurate timeline of events here so further suspend your disbelief as it's been several weeks since they found Sorcha in the woods. It's probably not accurate travel time so assume they dawdled along. Or pretend it's love at first sight, that's fine too. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The next morning, Finan woke before Sorcha. Her hand still in his, closing the space between their beds. Her sleeping form was so different from the ferocity she evoked when awake. She seemed smaller, somehow. She breathed softly, her chest rising and falling. She curled into herself and her face had lost its intensity. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>A knock at the door caused her to wake and Finan was there smiling at her. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“How long have ye been starin’ at me, then?” she said with a sleepy smile. She stretched and arched her back, sitting up on the bed. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Are you decent, Lady?” Uhtred’s voice came from the hall.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, aye, I’m decent. You may enter, Lord Uhtred.” She replied, grinning at Finan. Uhtred entered the doorway and leaned against it, smiling fondly at them. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So, how did you trick her into letting you into her room, Finan?” Sihtric appeared behind Uhtred. Though they teased their brother in arms, Sorcha could see the light in their eyes, delighted that he’d found companionship with her. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He didna trick me, ‘twas me that brought him here. Found him sleepin’ outside my door, claimin’ some men were out to hurt me. As though I canna fend them off!” She laughed and smiled at Finan, letting him know she truly did appreciate him for coming to her in the night. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finan, you sneaky man. We wondered where you’d got off to. Thought you may have fallen asleep with the horses.” Osferth had joined them in the doorway.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Aye, and I’d thank ye all to leave and allow me time to dress. I may no’ be a Lady but I am a woman and I dinna need yer dirty minds peekin’ at me in my smock! Finan can stay, though.” She winked at him. He’d been silent through all the exchanges of the morning but he smiled at her as he pulled on his boots. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes, Lady, but don’t take too long teasing him. We should leave as soon as we can if we want to reach Northampton in good time. Lady Aethelflaed has told me it is in better shape than the rest of the villages near Mercia but we should stop and see if there is any news, or aid we can lend.” Uhtred spoke with an air of respectful authority and the three men left. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So… I was thinkin’, maybe we should discuss last night. If ye want…” Despite Finan’s words to her the night before, she felt concern that they’d both had too much drink and perhaps in the light of day, he’d not want to continue where they left off.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Oh, aye, I suppose so. Do you, eh, feel differently today?” He seemed very anxious then, clearly overcome with the same worries she felt. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>feel differently?” She asked him, her eyes peering at him in the hope that she’d see some sign of his feelings.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He came to her then and put his arms around her waist as he had in the night.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I meant every word I said, Sorcha. Whatever you want me to be, I’ll be it. If you want me to go, I’ll go. I’ll never ask anything of you, never look upon you again or speak to you in a way that reveals how much I want you. If you want me, you’ll have me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She smiled, slightly mischievously. “Oh, I want ye. I want ye in my bed, underneath me, holding onto my arse for dear life as I ride ye, but only if ye want me the same.” He spun her around and kissed her deeply, tangling his hands in her hair as he cradled the back of her head. He looked down into her eyes with a serious honesty that caught her by surprise.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I want you, Sorcha. I want you to be my woman for as long as you’ll have me. I want to take you to bed and lay beneath you, make you squeal and pant my name. And I want to kiss you, softly, and hold you. Give you as much as you want and more. I want you to be mine, to ride at my side and fight at my side, and be with me if I fall.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She was shocked at the intensity of his words, but she did not shy away from them. She realized then how much she wanted those things as well. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Aye” She closed her eyes and laid her head against his chest. “I want that as well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>___________</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sorcha took up alongside Finan as they rode through the countryside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me somethin’ about yourself, lass.” Finan was curious about her, feeling as if he didn’t know much at all about her past.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No’ much to tell, really. That ye don’t already know, anyway. I’m a Scot, got no people, and I like to fight. What do ye wanna know?” He didn’t want to push her to talk about anything she didn’t want to but he hoped she’d come to feel close enough to open up to him about her life.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, I dunno. Just things, I guess. What do you like? Do you like music, dancing? Can ye read or write? Do you speak any languages or have any hidden talents? Where’s your favorite place, what’s your favorite thing to eat? Do you hunt? If you weren’t fighting, what would you want to be doin’?” He felt sheepish after bombarding her with so many questions but she just smiled and shook her head.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I like music, I like dancin’. I like drinkin’. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>can </span>
  </em>
  <span>read and write, I was educated when I was younger, before the Danes killed my parents. I speak the language of the Saxons, the Danes, and I can speak the </span>
  <em>
    <span>gàidhlig </span>
  </em>
  <span>verra well - Scots gaelic of course. I canna speak the language of your people. I’ve ne’er been to Irland. Yer the first Irishman I’ve e’er met. Ah, let me think… I’ve not really thought about my favorite place. I’ve traveled a long while, ya ken. I don’t know that I really even miss my homeland now, havin’ no one to miss. But I like it here, beside ye, and with the others. This is my favorite place to be, I suppose. I like to eat and I’ll eat just about anythin’ ye give me, but I canna cook much at all. I can hunt, aye, but nothin’ special. Just snares and the like. I’m no’ so good wi’ a bow. If I were’na fightin’... I dinna ken what I’d be doin’. Lazin’ about in the bed or on the banks of the Thames wi’ you, I imagine.” That was the most words she’d ever said at one time, especially about herself, and it pleased Finan greatly that she’d said them to him. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I like hearin’ about you. I like knowin’ you. I hope you’ll tell me anythin’ you feel you can’t say to anyone else.” She was grateful at the idea of having someone to confide in but still felt like she had things she couldn’t share. Not with Finan, not with anyone. Not yet. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What about you, then? Tell me about </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> past, Irishman. From what world does Finan the Agile come from?” He hadn’t really expected her to counter him with questions of her own, but he didn’t feel uncomfortable at the thought of sharing his past with her. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, I met Uhtred on a slave ship. I told you that. I was on that boat for, I dunno how long, rowin’ across the waters, starvin’, bein’ beatin’. I saw Uhtred defendin’ his man, Hallig, and takin’ his lashes for him and I knew I could follow him to the end then. Ragnar, Uhtred’s brother, he saved us. When I was free, I pledged myself to Uhtred and I’ve been with him ever since. I like dancin’ too, and food, and drink. I like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>bonny </span>
  </em>
  <span>woman such as you to hold at night, and I like fightin’.” </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>It pained Sorcha to think of Finan on a slave ship, wasting away in despair. She looked to Uhtred and felt a deep appreciation to him for saving the man she’d come to think of so fondly. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“So, I suppose I’ll sleep beside ye tonight, then? If ye want to hold someone so </span>
  <em>
    <span>bonny </span>
  </em>
  <span>as myself.” She reached across and poked him in the ribs and he jerked at the way it tickled. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Laughing, he replied, “Aye, you’ll sleep beside me tonight. And every night after if I’ve anythin’ to say about it.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Would the two of you </span>
  <em>
    <span>shut up</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Your filthy mouths are gonna corrupt our young Baby Monk, here!” Sihtric’s words caused the sudden reminder that they were very much </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>alone on the road and they blushed simultaneously and exchanged flirtatious glances.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As the road turned downward, a small village came into view, smoke rising in a great cloud above it. Uhtred stopped then, waving to the others to follow his lead. Finan rode up beside him and they stared out at the smoldering village. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Danes, Lord?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I do not know, Finan. Let us get a closer look, but be on your guard, everyone.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They rode in silence then, hands gripping their weapons firmly, ready for what may come.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>As they reached the outskirts of the village, there were men and women carrying water in the direction of the gates. Uhtred dismounted, followed by Finan, and walked to meet a man coming towards them. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What has happened? Was it Danes?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, Lord, a fire caught in the stables last night. Before we knew it, the whole village was alight and burning to the ground around us. We managed to get it under control before anyone was harmed but the whole place is in ruins now. We’re just trying to put out what’s left of the embers now.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Uhtred nodded solemnly and turned to Finan. “We will stop here and help however we can.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They all dismounted then and led their horses through the damaged gates and into the village. All around were desperate faces, covered in ash and soot. The houses were blackened and the sounds of creaking, breaking wood filled the air. Sorcha could hear children crying and a woman wailing. Men carried great buckets of water and heaved them onto the remainders of the fire, though it wouldn’t repair the damage done, it might prevent more. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They tethered their horses on a fence post as a squat little man in fine robes came stumbling towards them. Though his clothes were good quality, they were smoke-damaged and torn. He was sweating and streaked in soot and looked panicked, though his eyes changed quickly when he saw Sorcha. He shook off his distraction and looked to Uhtred. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Have you come to offer us aid?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Yes, I am Uhtred of Bebbanburg. We saw your village on our way to Northampton and we’ve come to see what is needed. Are you an Ealdorman here, Lord?” The man nodded. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I am Godwin, Lord Uhtred. I am the Ealdorman here. We only ask that you and your men help us put out the fires and clear the debris from the village. Your woman..? Is she..?” He looked at Sorcha curiously and back at Uhtred. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“She is not my woman. She is here, the same as any of us.” Godwin nodded, though clearly confused and unsettled by her in a way that made all of them mildly uncomfortable. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Finan caught up to Sorcha as they walked away, Godwin leading them all towards one of the few buildings left standing. “Seems like the wee Ealdorman saw somethin’ he liked when he looked at ya.” He mumbled it in a way that Sorcha found unfamiliar. Though he said it mostly in jest, she detected a bitter note in his usually cheerful voice. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’ll cut off his fat wee fingers if he so much as touches me. I didna like the way he looked at me or called me Uhtred’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>woman</span>
  </em>
  <span>. As if I couldna just be a member of your party.” She scoffed at the back of the man’s head. Finan smiled at that and took her hand, kissing her knuckles. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that, though I would like to see it.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>-------------</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>They spent hours loading buckets full of water and dousing the remains of the village. They hauled loads of crumbling stone and charred wood outside the gates and cleared the unpaved streets of debris. By the end of the day, they were all blistered and bruised and hot and ready for drink. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Suddenly, a cry of pain rang out from the church where Sihtric and Osferth had been helping the monks. Looking up, she saw Sihtric helping a limping Osferth across the threshold and down the steps. He sat him down as Sorcha rushed to them. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“What happened?” She asked, eying Osferth to assess the damage. His head was bleeding, but not much. He’d been limping so he’d clearly hurt his leg. She reached for it carefully. “Can you move it? Stretch it out for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aye, Lady. It hurts but I can move it. A beam fell on me, though it was already half down so it didn’t crush me.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Osferth leaned back and lifted his leg into Sihtric’s lap so Sorcha could get a better look. She took her knife and cut away his trousers. It was bruised, badly, but the skin wasn’t broken and the bone felt solid beneath her fingers where she prodded. There was nothing but a small dip in his shin where the beam bounced off it. He winced as she did it but didn’t cry out. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“It’s no’ broken exactly. The bone is sort of chipped, I think, but it should heal alright in a few days. The skin’s no’ broken either so it hasna pierced yer flesh. We should get ye inside somewhere and I can wrap it for ye. It’ll make it easier to move and it’ll heal better that way.” She nodded to Sihtric and they each took Osferth’s arms and helped him hobble his way toward the nearest intact building - an alehouse, by the grace of the gods.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Finan ran up at that moment followed by Uhtred. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“He’s alright. I’ll get him fixed up and he’ll be ready to go in a few days. He won’t be much use til then but he’ll live.” She stopped them with those words before they could express further concern than their eyes showed.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Once inside, they laid Osferth on a table and Sorcha gathered some cloth and tore it into strips of bandages. She began wrapping the Baby Monk’s leg carefully. As she did it, she could feel all their eyes on her. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I thought you said you had no talents, Lady.” Uhtred smirked.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m no’ a healer if that’s what yer thinkin’, but I ken how to care for a wound when I see one. Ye dinna get far travelin’ the roads and fightin’ Danes if ye don’t.” The men exchanged glances. None of them knew how to care for a wound when they saw it and yet they’d come very far indeed in their travels. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m not surprised, lass. There’s not much I’ve seen that ye can’t do.” Finan spoke to her proudly and ran his hand along her back. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, ye willna be sayin’ that if ever I have to be the one cookin’ supper for the lot of you.” She chuckled, never taking her eyes off Osferth’s leg. Finally finished with the bandaging and feeling pleased with her handiwork, she sat back and smiled at Osferth.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“You’ll walk again, Baby Monk. Ye ought to be more careful! Scared the devil out of me, ye did.” She patted him on the shoulder gently. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Aye, Lady. I’m sorry for worrying you. Thank you for tendin’ to me. It hurts less already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She and Finan left Osferth in the hands of Sihtric and Uhtred and went to fetch a round of ale for all of them. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sorcha pulled coins from the purse at her belt and handed them to the barkeep. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I could’ve gotten it, ya know.” Finan offered.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m sure ye could have, Finan, but I have’na paid my own way since I’ve joined the four of you and I’d like to feel like I pull my weight.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“That’s fair enough but you’ll let me get the room, aye?”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Aye, I will, and I might even pay ye back for it,” she said with a wink and a nudge.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a while later when they all went to their rooms. As Sorcha climbed the stairs, following Finan, her hand in his, she felt a flutter in her belly at the thought of spending the night with him and sharing his bed. She still wasn’t sure if she wanted things to progress further than they had the night before. She certainly </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>want that, but already? She was terribly afraid that once they did finally know each other intimately, it may be the end of the relationship they’d created so quickly. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She took a deep breath and joined him inside their room. There was one bed this time, big enough for the both of them. A deep basin for washing. Large enough, even, for her to sit in for a bath if she wanted. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Finan was smiling at her as he undid his laces and pulled off his boots and armor. He pulled his tunic over his head and sat down on the bed. Sorcha realized it was the first time she’d seen his body since the day in the stream. She admired the man before her, taking in every inch of him and committing it to memory. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I think I’d like to take a bath. It’s been so long since I had a real bath.” She turned to the tub. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I can go and fetch ya some water from the kitchens, if you’d like” he’d started pulling his boots back on. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“No, no don’t do tha’, darlin’. Yer already half undressed, I can go myself.” The way she rolled her tongue against the word “darlin’” made him shiver as she placed her hands on his chest and laid across him. She kissed him then and he embraced her, not wanting her to leave. He reluctantly let her go and she smirked as she left the room. Finan laid back, stretching his arms behind his head and stared at the ceiling. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Lord, she’s like nothin’ I’ve known. Do not let me ruin anythin’ with her tonight. Or ever.” He sighed, whispering the soft prayer to the empty room. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He suddenly felt very worried about their night together. What did she expect to happen? What did she want, or not want, to happen? What if he couldn’t please her, satisfy her in some way? He’d never once felt unsure of his skill with a woman, why did he feel that way now? Maybe she wouldn’t want to do more than kiss and embrace. He closed his eyes and thought of her, realizing she’d be back to bathe in front of him any moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if beckoned by his thoughts, she returned with a large bucket of cool water in one hand and a smaller pot of steaming water in the other. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I didna wanna wait for it all to boil. It’s swelterin’ in here anyway, I’ll bide the cool.” She filled the tub and then looked around, realizing she would be bathing with him there. The thought hadn’t crossed her mind when she’d first suggested she bathe but now that it was, she realized she didn’t mind it at all. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Well, I suppose ye saw me bathin’ in the stream. And I you. But, if ye’d just maybe… turn away while I get in… it would make me less nervous.” Finan obliged and covered his face with a pillow. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Sorcha unlaced her gown, letting it fall to the floor in a puddle around her feet. She lifted her smock over her head, laying it aside as well. She knelt and unlaced her boots, slipping her feet out of them. Then she took to her hair, letting loose her braids once more, before stepping into the basin and sliding down into it. The water covered less of her than she’d expected and she felt very exposed so she pulled herself up to the side of it, draping her arms in front of her and over the edge so that she was facing Finan and covering her front as well. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Ye may look now.” Finan sat up and shyly looked at her. Though he couldn’t see more than her bare shoulders and the curve of her hip behind her, it made him flush hot and he began to stiffen with desire. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Casually adjusting himself, he laid the pillow in his lap and leaned his arms on his knees, hoping she hadn’t noticed. It wasn’t a usual feeling for him to be out of control, and he didn’t mind it, but he didn’t want Sorcha to think he was a ravenous dog either. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Come, sit near me.” She beckoned. There was a table closer to the tub she motioned towards. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Standing and adjusting slightly, again, Finan crossed the room and took his seat. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“The water doesna cover as much as I’d thought it would and I need to wash myself. I’m just tellin’ ya, so yer no’ surprised by it when ye see.” He assumed she was talking about her naked body but when she slowly laid back and revealed herself to him, it wasn’t her breasts or her soft stomach or even the enticing mound between her thighs that he noticed. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Running across her stomach was a deep scar. Against her smooth white skin, dabbled in freckles, it shone bright white in the candlelight of the room. Finan couldn’t hide his reaction, not having realized what she was warning him about. His breath hitched audibly and he looked away from her out of embarrassment for how he reacted.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I know it isna pretty to look at. I should’ve told ye before.” She was hurt by how he looked away so suddenly but she couldn’t blame him. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Finan heard the pain in her voice and shot his eyes back up to her. “Sorcha, I’m sorry. I don’t mean you to think it turned me away from you, it just caught me by surprise. Truth be told, it pains me to see because I can’t stand to think of you harmed…” She didn’t speak, just stared up at him as he rose from his chair and knelt before her. His eyes scanned all of her then, taking in every inch of her body. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Seeing her in naught but her shift was one thing but seeing her bare, unclothed body there where he could touch her so easily, was much different.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Her skin was milky white but splatters of freckles covered every inch, giving the appearance that she was touched by the sun much more than she was. Her hair fanned around her in the water, its wetness clinging to the curves of her breasts and hips. Her lovely, round arse perched on her feet, her knees folded beneath her. Her arms were long and lean but visibly powerful. Her fingers were long and graceful despite the roughness of her palms. Her lovely face was so perfectly sculpted atop her chiseled cheekbones, sharp nose, and angled jawline. Her eyes, a deep hazel, dark enough in the faint candlelight that they almost matched his own. She had a small mouth with full lips that had a funny way of making her look angry if she wasn’t smiling. And when she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>smiling, her entire face lit up. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She caught him studying her and cocked her head a bit to the side. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Somethin’ caught yer fancy?” she was teasing but said it softly in a breathy whisper. Finan bent his head to hers and kissed her forehead before looking at her again. Her eyelashes flickered but she returned his gaze. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sorcha, you’re so beautiful. D’ye know that? When I look at you, it’s like looking at the whole world before me. I’ve truly never seen anyone as lovely as you.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Her lip trembled and she failed to speak a word. All she could do was pull him to her and kiss him hard. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>He pulled away and reached for a cloth on the edge of the tub. “May I wash ya?” He said it as an offering but his voice made it clear he was pleading. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>She could only nod and sit back in the water, letting him caress her body and wipe away the weeks of travel. Weeks she’d spent with Finan and the rest. Weeks she’d spent wrestling with the idea of him, finally coming to realize the importance of his place in her life. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Finan, the time I’ve spent with you has been better than anything I’ve ever known. Even if we’ve only just begun to know one another, I ken you matter more to me than anyone else, than anyone ever has.”</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“And you matter to me, lass. You’ve found your place in my heart, where I’ll keep you til I die.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Working on chapter 7 now while I have the time but it's a tough one to write for me so it may take longer than previous updates. Hope you enjoyed this chapter - I definitely enjoyed writing it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Worship</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It’s just pure sex</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You’ll notice I started playing around with Sorcha’s brogue. It’s one thing to hear it in my head but another to write it out. Sort of same with Finan but I don’t want to confuse their accents so I’m writing his much less phonetically. But we all know what he sounds like ;) I hope this chapter is satisfying despite its length. I’ve never written anything remotely smutty before so this was my first attempt and it was a lot of fun! Let me know your thoughts, please and thanks</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>“And you matter to me, lass. You’ve found your place in my heart, where I’ll keep you til I die.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sorcha slowly stood up from the tub. Finan stopped washing her and sat back, eyes following her upward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She stood there, body gleaming as beads of water rolled down and hit the pool below with a “drip, drip, drip”. She turned to face him, showing herself to him in full view. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finan was in awe and burning with desire for her. She stepped out of the tub, drying herself with a linen towel before kneeling to where he sat, still staring up at her with intensity. She gently took his hands and urged him upward to meet her where she placed them on her hips and pulled him close. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Their bare skin met with a tingle of electricity and she looked up at him, smiling invitingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He kissed her hard, uttering her name in rough, breathless whispers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorcha… you are a divine woman.” His hands caressed her along the lines of her back, trailing down to her round arse that he grasped firmly, tugging her even closer than should have been possible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yer far more clothed than me, Finan. It doesn’ seem very fair.” She was teasing him and it was terribly apparent how well it was working in her favor as he pressed himself against her belly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I like a fair fight, lass. Wouldn’t want to have the advantage over you.” His eyes sparkled with that mischievous charm that drove her wild, spreading warmth deep between her thighs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She traced her fingers lightly down his bare chest, tickling him ever so slightly, just enough to make his eyes close and a soft moan escape his lips. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re drivin’ me mad.” He brought his mouth to her neck, grazing the tender flesh at her throat with his teeth as her hands reached the laces of his trousers. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her long fingers swiftly undid the fastening and she paused to kiss him forcefully as she shoved what was left of his clothing to the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want ye to take me. Now.” Sorcha’s voice was rough and her breath ragged as she whispered in his ear forcefully, causing him to tilt his head back and groan at the thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothin’ would please me more.” She placed her hands on his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his torso as he lifted her off the ground and carried her to the bed, all the while she kissed him from his lips to his neck and shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sat down with her on top of him, their mouths still fiercely locked with one another. Placing her hands on his broad chest, she pushed him back onto the bed and slid her body down so that she was laying face to face with him, her thighs tensing around his waist. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His hands explored their way to the mess of tangled, fiery hair and he tugged a fistful of it, bringing her head back so he could kiss her throat. She laughed at the surprise of his forcefulness but relished in it as she let her hand find his cock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She wrapped her fingers around his shaft, gasping at its impressive size, before she grinned and slid away from him. She brought herself down between his massive thighs and playfully stroked the hair there, smiling at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finan laughed breathlessly and tossed his head back again, eyes rolling upward until closed tight. He flexed his legs and shuddered as Sorcha gently dragged her nails across his taut belly, trailing further down until they reached that part of him that throbbed with need for her. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She brought her mouth to him there, flicking her tongue, teasing along his length before slowly taking him in, inch by inch. He groaned hungrily at this and opened his eyes to watch as she expertly worshipped his body. The way she swirled her tongue around his shaft, panting every so often with a soft moan of joy at his pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God, Sorcha, I feel as though I may burst if you keep goin’ like that.” He gently lifted her head away from him and pulled her up to his chest to look at her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her tongue darted out to lick her lips and he kissed her hard, tasting himself on her mouth. With ease, he flipped her over so that he was above her and he slowly kissed her, starting with her throat, moving lower to take her breast in his mouth, letting his tongue flick her nipple. Lower he moved, kissing her across her belly, taking care to kiss her scar from end to end, before he pulled her thighs onto his shoulders and took hold of her buttocks in each of his large, rough hands. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He smiled up at her much as she’d done to him, watching her eyes flicker closed, and then open, and then closed again as his beard tickled her tender flesh. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Parting her with his tongue, he savored the slick wetness that met him. His tongue explored the hot depths of her, bringing it out to caress her rose-colored center in tight circles. As he did, she arched her back and panted, moaning and running her fingers through his hair, tugging at it with longing for more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He skillfully used his fingers to swell her passion, causing her to buck beneath him, squeezing her thighs around his face, locking her ankles behind his head and she rode his mouth to a peak of ecstasy. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she released her hold on him, he lifted his head and smiled, enraptured by her enthusiastic response to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She pulled him on top of her, brushing his hair from his eyes, letting them rest on his lips where he took them in his mouth for a moment. She then placed her fingers in her own mouth, tasting him and herself together. That show of possession over him brought Finan to a madness of wanting he’d never known. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just as she began to guide his throbbing cock to the swell of her entrance, a clamor of raucous voices and rapid pounding brought them from their intoxicated frenzy of bliss. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, what now?” Finan glanced at the door with annoyance. He reluctantly rose and listened for any indication that danger awaited outside. The sounds of drunken laughter and roaring baritone voices chanting an old song of victory met his ears. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuckin’ hell, what are they on about?” He laughed and ran his hand through his hair, looking back to Sorcha on the bed. She’d sat up now, wrapping the blanket around her waist, feeling overwhelmed with emotion at the sight of Finan after what had transpired between them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Finan, come back to bed. Lay wi’ me.” He did as she bade him, settling down beneath the blankets where their legs entwined. Turning to face her, he put one arm around her waist and traced circles on her back, softly brushing away the tendrils of vibrant hair that stuck to the glistening sheen of her skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sorcha closed her eyes, leaning in to Finan’s hard body, taking in the warmth of him and feeling terribly content and peaceful. The gentle strokes he made on her back lulled her softly to sleep before she could stop herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Looking down at her sleeping face, Finan chuckled to himself. He kissed her hair and held her close as he closed his eyes as well. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Adoration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Essentially a lot of fluff and smutty goodness.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have to thank my lovely Enablers for inspiration on several accounts here. Specifically the dangling cross bit. What a dream.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sorcha rose with the sun, fondly gazing at Finan asleep within the warm confines of the bed they’d shared. Realizing there was a significant lack of aching between her legs, she remembered she’d fallen asleep in his arms before they could fully know one another. Making a mental note to make up for it later, she crossed to her bag and pulled on a soft robe of light colored silk. One of the very few fine, feminine things she owned, she felt it was appropriate to wear under the circumstances. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Belting the robe at her waist, she sat down and began combing her hair with her fingers, preparing to braid it for the days of travel ahead. It was then that Finan stirred behind her, sitting up to admire the woman before him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good morning to ye, lass. Did you sleep well, then?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aye, I did.” By now she’d stood and crossed back to where he sat, straddling him on the bed. She took hold of his jaw in her hand, pulling his mouth to hers. “‘Twas like sleepin’ wi’ a great bear, it was.” She growled, running her fingers through his beard. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finan chuckled with amusement. “Oh, and sleepin’ with you is like tryin’ to hold on to wild horse. You were buckin’ and writhin’ around. It was all I could do not to take ye where ye slept.” Sorcha laughed heartily at this and kissed his cheek, making her way to nibble on his ear. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And why did ye not? I would ha’ welcomed it, I’m sure.” He tightened his hold about her waist, sliding his palms upward over her back. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, I want ye to know when I do it. I want ye to be completely aware and fully participatin’.” He smiled roguishly and tugged on her hair, kissing her exposed neck, trailing down to her breasts. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I owe ye. I didn’ mean to fall asleep. I meant to have ye, I swear I did. I’m sorry.” Sorcha looked terribly apologetic, and she felt it. She feared he would feel like she’d teased him. He placed a finger to her lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t need to be apologizin’ to me. Not after last night. It was the best night I’ve had in quite a long time.” She took his finger in her mouth and sucked hard, drawing a slow moan from his lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You will be the death of me, woman!” They laughed together and nuzzled one another contentedly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_____</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The five warriors had done all that they could to help the burnt village and set out on the road for Northampton once more. The several days of travel had been uneventful, though enjoyable with the company of each other. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Lord, when do we reach the town?” Finan rode alongside Uhtred and they looked to the horizon. The sun was nearly set. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is a still a few hours more from here. We should camp for the night and continue with the sun. We will make it by midday tomorrow.” Nodding, Finan fell back in line beside Sorcha. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We’ll camp again tonight. Lord Uhtred says we’ll come to the village at Northampton by midday tomorrow.” He relayed the information back to Sihtric and Osferth riding behind him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What shall we do if there is no need of our help in Northampton, Lord?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We will rest, Osferth. Find an alehouse as usual, rest, and enjoy ourselves for a few days.” Osferth smiled at the notion and Sihtric leaned forward to chide Sorcha and Finan. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No doubt the two of you will be looking forward to some privacy? I for one am glad for you to have it after having to watch the two of you on the verge of bursting every moment of the day! I’ve been away from my wife for months, you don’t see me acting like a rutting pig!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Rolling her eyes in amusement, Sorcha countered his jab. “No, but I do here a wee slappin’ of yer palms in the night, Sihtric. Don’t let yer left hand grow jealous of the right, aye?” Finan laughed heartily and Uhtred threw a look of cheerful appreciation back toward them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Still, it’s better than the two of you having the chance and not taking it. What are you waiting for, anyway?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thought it was all in good fun, Sihtric was right. They had not lain together, not completely. There had been many kisses, caresses, and passionate embraces, but nothing more in the days since their night at the inn of the burnt village. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sorcha and Finan had not spoken of it aloud but they both felt the same restraint, to find themselves alone together, in a warm bed and after a bath, before they would finally bind themselves to one another. Though their desire increased by the minute, it was a swell of passion that would no doubt overflow to unfathomable ecstasy when the time finally came. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Good things come to those who wait, Sihtric. Just ask Baby Monk!” The young monk blushed at this remark but he laughed all the same. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finan looked back at Sorcha riding proudly beside him. She sat tall and graceful in her saddle, her shoulders back and chin raised. She had the presence of a warrior and the stature of a queen. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>____</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Camp was made, a fire crackled in the center of their their bedrolls. Soft snores came from where Osferth and Sihtric lay. Uhtred was sitting away at a tree, taking up his usual first watch. Sorcha and Finan sat up still, legs crossed on the bedrolls, facing one another with their hands clasped together, whispering and giggling softly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Shut yer mouth! Someone’ll hear ye!” She whispered harshly, a smile creeping over her face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So, what if they do? I do not care. I have spent plenty of nights listenin’ to Uhtred and Sihtric both with their women, cold and alone on my own bed. They can stand to hear me do the same for once.” He smiled, brushing her hair back from her eyes. She looked up at him, their eyes locking with intensity. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I dunno what it is about you, Sorcha. But whatever it is, I am blessed to have found ye.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aye, and I you, Finan. Ye’re a good man. Mine.” He pulled her head to his chest and held her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ye better get some sleep, yer watch will come soon enough. Rest. I will still be here beside ye.” She kissed his cheek and lay down to her blankets as he did the same, slowly letting go of her hand as he settled beside her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>____ </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Near midday, the sight of the gates of Northampton rose before them. They were greeted with smiles and praises, if not a few looks of disdain from those who thought them still heathen. They rode along in silence, taking in their surroundings. The village appeared to be in good sorts, no apparent damage or weaknesses. They could use their time to rest before moving forward toward Mercia. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Reaching an alehouse, they stabled the horses and made their way inside, taking up a table to themselves before gathering a round of ale and some food. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a cheerful gathering, unencumbered by the stress of any looming battle or work to be done. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was a calming day, the sun was high in the sky and the breeze whispered through the trees. After enjoying a meal and drink, they all found themselves with happy occupations for the afternoon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finan and Sorcha walked in the field outside the gates, hand in hand. She had shed her breastplate and weapons and wore only her linen gown, the overskirt tied about her waist, her hair in loose waves falling down her back with only a small circlet braid securing it. Finan relished in seeing her so unburdened and without embellishment. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The Lord Uhtred? He has a sadness in his eyes, does he no’? Forgive me for pryin’, it’s only that I cannae help but notice it when he thinks no one is lookin’.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aye, he does. It’s no secret between any of us so I don’t think he’d mind ye knowin’ now that you’re with us. Uhtred has suffered many losses since I’ve known him, more even before that. He lost his firstborn son. His brother, Ragnar. His wife, Gisela. A dear friend, Father Beocca when we tried to reclaim his home of Bebbanburg. That is lost to him as well. He is a good man and a strong warrior but he is constantly tormented by grief. His children, Stiorra and Young Uhtred, have gone on their own paths. Even the lady he loves, he cannot have. The Lady Aethelflaed.” Finan was looking out over the fields to the setting sun as he spoke, softly brushing her knuckles with his fingers. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The Lady of Mercia? Her husband is dead, what is it stoppin’ the two of ‘em from bein’ together?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s complicated, Sorcha. The only way that she could rule as Lady of Mercia was to take a vow of celibacy. She cannot rule and lie with Uhtred. She’s a woman of honor and she would not break her word. Nor would my Lord ask it of her.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Gods, that is… it is not a fate I would wish on any man. I am glad it isn’ you and me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As am I.” He stopped, pulling her close. “I will have ye tonight, Sorcha. If you will have me as well.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’ think I could stand another night without ye, Finan.” They walked back toward the village, Finan’s arm slung around her shoulders, her hand in his. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>_____</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It was late when they finally retired. It had been a rousing night of food and drink and laughter that lasted well into the night. The darkness was palpable outside the inn with no moon to cast a glow of light. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would have ye undress before me, then. I want to look at ye, all of ye.” Sorcha’s eyes were glittering with fire. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As ye wish, lass.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She reclined on the bed, a glass of wine in her hand, where sat poised to watch the magnificent man disrobe before her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Unlacing his boots and armor, he stood in just a tunic and breeches, the neck of the tunic open slightly so she could see his broad, muscled chest beneath the cross he wore at his neck. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He slowly pulled the tunic over his head causing Sorcha’s breath to catch as her eyes traced that part of his lower abdomen that trailed further down to a part of him she longed for. His body was firm and rippled with strength, scars covering much of his skin. She wanted to place her mouth to each of those scars as he had done for her, to praise them, for they meant he was here, alive. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Undressed except for his trousers, he unlaced them, playfully winking at her as she batted her eyes lustfully. She’d begun fingering the laces of her gown, tugging them apart. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As he lowered the remainder of his clothing, Sorcha sat up on her knees, lifting her dress and shift over her head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They looked at one another, both naked and bathed in candlelight. He was ready for her and though he could not readily see it, she was as ready for him as well. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She lay back on the bed, spreading her legs slightly, inviting him to her. He accepted that invitation and moved to the bed, nudging her thighs further apart with his knee and bending down to her. His cross dangled over her, grazing her chest. He kissed her, moving from her lips to her throat, allowing her body to writhe beneath him. His kisses made their way from her neck to her chest, caressing her breasts and her hard, pink nipples, pausing again at the scar on her belly to remind her of the beauty he saw in her. He continued lower to the juncture of her thighs where she gasped, but stopped him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Finan -“ she panted breathlessly. “I want ye inside me. Now. Please.” He lifted his head to look at her and grinned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aye, you’ll have me, then.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He rose to her, she could feel him throbbing along her thigh, his size bringing her to move her body in waves against him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She found his cock in her hand, hard and ready for her. Guiding him to her, she looked into his eyes and spoke breathlessly with need. “Now, do it now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Finan entered her, only slightly at first, marveling at the way she gasped and clung to him. She wrapped her legs around him and he thrust into her as they both moaned with pleasure. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“God, ye feel like heaven, lass.” He panted. She rose her hips to meet him, moving in tandem with every stroke. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She arched her back and cried out for him. “Finan, gods, dinna be gentle wi’ me.” In one fluid motion, he wrapped his arms about her waist and flipped her over so that she was on top of him. She raised her arms above her head, catching her hair before letting it fall from her hands. She rode him expertly, grinding her hips in a circular motion that made his eyes roll back in his head as he gripped her hips and bucked beneath her. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She brought her hands down to his chest, pressing her palms into him and opening her eyes to stare deep into his. Their gaze locked to one another, they rode their swelling passion without inhibition. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>She leaned back, taking hold of his thighs as he brought one hand to her soft, wet center and carefully circled this most sensitive place of her with his thumb until she clenched around him in waves of bliss. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The intensity of her climax coaxed him to his peak and he spilled into her, leaving both of them heaving and shuddering against one another, their foreheads pressed together and quick, breathy laughter emitting from their lips. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Finan…” she uttered. Nothing else seemed necessary to say. She only need speak his name to convey her satisfaction. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sorcha, I love you.” This was his response. It didn’t come as a hasty declaration of lust. As he said it, his breathing had slowed and he was looking at her, lifting his hands to cradle her face. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I love you. I have only ever said that once in my life to a woman and know that I do not say it now without meaning it completely.” She didn’t speak at first. It was the first time she’d heard those words spoken to her by a man. Her mind was swimming with a million thoughts she could not settle. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I… I think - I do think I love you too, Finan. I have ne’er known what love is like but I think it must be this. For when I look at ye, my heart swells. And not just because I desire your body, a feeling I do know well. No, this is more than that. I know it.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They kissed then, and held one another for what seemed like hours, Sorcha taking care to bring her mouth to each of the scars that adorned his hardened body. Neither wanted to break their embrace, for fear of dissolving the unspoken magic that hung in the air, surrounding them. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Of Mercy and Mercia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aethelflaed brings grave news. The Coccham Crew + Sorcha follow her to Ægelesburg and stop to camp along the way. Sorcha handles herself like a badass, again, and reveals her more vulnerable side to Finan.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Their time in Northampton was peaceful and relaxing. A much needed reprieve from the many weeks they’d spent traveling the roads between Wessex and Mercia. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Early one morning, as Sorcha and Finan lay entangled together in their bed, a sharp rap at the door came and startled them awake. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What the devil…” Finan muttered in a half-awake stupor as he sat up and rubbed his face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that then?” Sorcha replied, equally disoriented by the rapid awakening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Someone’s at the door. Why so damned early?” Finan was agitated. He rose, wrapping a sheet around his waist to cover his nakedness and Sorcha leaned back, wrapping another around herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Who is it?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Finan, it is Sihtric. Lord Uhtred has sent me to fetch you and Sorcha. The Mercians have been seen riding to the gates. They’re being led by Lady Aethelflaed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finan frowned and glanced at Sorcha and back to the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, we will be down in a moment.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What does tha’ mean? The Lady of Mercia? Why would she come here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“For Lord Uhtred. It can only mean trouble.” Finan was clearly disturbed by the news and what came with it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The pair dressed and left quickly, meeting Uhtred and the rest where the horses were stabled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They would be riding out to meet Lady Aethelflaed and the Mercian guard, with hope that it was mere coincidence to find her on the same path they were taking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>_____</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady Aethelflaed, what brings you so far from Ægelesburg?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lord Uhtred, urgent matters have brought me to find you. I would not speak of it here but I am afraid we are without much time.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a curious tension between them, though they both remained diplomatic and formal in their exchange. No doubt a result of the vow of chastity taken by the Lady months prior, dissolving any chance of romance for her and Uhtred. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it Lady? Speak plainly.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It is the Danes, Lord Uhtred. It is Brida. She rides with Haesten, and others that I do not recognize. They have a sizable army and it seems they are ignoring the truce with Sigtryggr Ivarsson.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Brida does not care about any truce made with Saxons. She only cares for revenge. She will being hell upon Mercia and Wessex to find me and kill me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>These two leaders, warriors, in all their glory, looked grimly at one another. It was chilling to see the concern furrowing their brows. Sorcha shifted anxiously in her saddle. Finan noticed and glanced at her, reaching for her hand in a wordless attempt to bring her comfort. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady, my men and I will accompany you back to Mercian lands. We can make plans then to meet the Danes for battle. Whatever is coming, we cannot avoid it. If Brida is bringing an army, she plans to take much more than my life.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Agreed.” Lady Aethelflaed’s eyes narrowed curiously toward Sorcha at Uhtred’s mention of his “men” but she said nothing and turned, her guards following in formation. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>No one said a word as they followed the Mercians over the expansive terrain that led to Ægelesburg. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It would take some time to reach the city gates, even if they rode as long as they could without stopping for more than a few hours’ rest. Sorcha had fought in hand-to-hand combat in a few raids and minor skirmishes, but never had she gone to war and fought against an army of Danes. The looks in the eyes of the men she’d grown so fond of, especially the man she’d come to love so dearly, made her heart clench in fear for what was to come. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>——-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A few days of hard riding and the certainty of war with the Danes had made everyone uneasy and irritable. Though they camped for only brief periods, it was undeniably uncomfortable to be amongst Lady Aethelflaed’s Mercian guards. Though the men were loyal and honorable to their lady, their eyes strayed too often to Sorcha, and it did not go unnoticed. She said nothing at first, not wanting to cause trouble for the Lady of Mercia, but as the days grew longer, it became impossible to ignore. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They were less than a full day’s ride from their destination now and they stopped to rest at nightfall. Sorcha and Finan had laid their bedrolls alongside one another, as they had done since leaving the burnt village, but that did not seem to persuade these unfamiliar men that Sorcha was not theirs to claim. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She was no one’s to claim, even Finan knew that. The only thing that kept his sword sheathed was the knowledge that Sorcha was a skilled fighter and could put to rest any unwanted attention from strange men. And yet she hadn’t said a word to any of them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I wish they’d keep their filthy eyes to themselves.” She grumbled lowly to Finan as they sat and shared food. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Would ya like me to do somethin’ about it? I know ya are more than capable, but perhaps it might take away some of the stress of it for me to handle it.” Finan spoke softly, rubbing his knuckles in her palm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, thank ye, but I don’ want to be causin’ any trouble with the Lady Aethelflaed. They’re her men an’ she trusts ‘em. They seem honorable enough to her. I suppose I just look too </span>
  <em>
    <span>heathen </span>
  </em>
  <span>to deserve any respect from them.” The words came out as a sneer, her teeth bared when she spoke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorcha, Lady Aethelflaed would not allow her men to act this way if she knew. It bothers me that it’s botherin’ ya and they can see me sittin’ here with ya and I’m not sayin’ nothin’ to stop them.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Look, would ye jus’ let me handle it? I know yer sick of it and so am I but it won’ be too long before we get to Ægelesburg and then it won’ matter. We can go to an inn and stay in our room til the fightin’ comes.” She was frustrated with the entirety of the situation, but not with Finan. She leaned into him and smiled, letting him know she appreciates him and his chivalrous efforts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a while, she rose to fetch water from her horse. Kissing Finan lightly on his forehead, she wrapped her cloak around her and strode off toward the trees. Though close enough to where they would sleep, the horses were tethered far enough away that she could only just see the flickering from the fires. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she neared her saddlebag, she heard the leaves rustling near her. She gripped the knife belted at her waist in one hand and stiffened, listening. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A faint whistle rang out, softly that it wouldn’t be heard by those at the fires but loud enough for her ears. She stayed quiet and continued shuffling through her bag with one hand, the other still firmly around the hilt of her knife. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again, the whistle beckoned. Turning, she growled in the direction from which it had emanated. “What do ye want, hm? I swear, I’ll gut ye from yer chest to yer cock if you don’ leave me alone.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That is not very kind of you, woman. I am a Mercian guard, you should show a little more care in how you speak to me.” The man stepped from behind a tree, a sinister smile plastered on his weasely face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Does the Lady Aethelflaed know yer out here, propositionin’ women, then?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The Lady of Mercia does not care for the likes of Danes. I highly doubt she would think twice about you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, tha’s where yer wrong. Firstly, I am a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Scot, </span>
  </em>
  <span>not a Dane. And secondly, I travel with Lord Uhtred, the Lady of Mercia’s most trusted ally. So, I do believe she will be carin’ what ye have to say to me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The man laughed cruelly and took a step toward her. Unafraid, Sorcha strode to him with equal gusto, whipping her knife from its sheath and pressing it firmly into his throat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“See, yer trouble is thinkin’ me a helpless woman. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>fight </span>
  </em>
  <span>with Lord Uhtred and his men. And I’ll have yer balls if ye or any of yer fellows so much as glance at me again. And what’s more, the Irishman over there, he seems to be quite fond o’ me and I doubt he’d be too happy to hear what’s transpired here. So, if ya value yer cock, I’d advise ye to think less with </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span> and more wi’ yer head.” The man was seething with anger but visibly terrified. She let him go quickly, thrusting him away from her before turning on her heel and leaving him there, rubbing at the shallow cut in his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sorcha stalked off into the camp, scowling in anger as she roughly sat down beside Finan and snatched another hunk of meat off the spit. Snarling, she tore into it with her teeth, not looking twice at him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorcha, what took ya so long? What’s the matter with ya?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothin’. I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>fine.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t believe that. Tell me, what’s happened?” Finan rubbed his hand on her back. Sorcha choked back tears that were stinging her eyes, not wanting to cry in front of all of these men and the proud Lady Aethelflaed. She especially didn’t want to cry in front of Finan and let him see her so vulnerable but she felt that her eyes would betray her at any moment so she reluctantly gave in to an argument with herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Finan, I need you to stand up and walk with me away from her. Don’ ask me anythin’ until we are clear of the camp. Please.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, whatever ya need, lass. Come on, let’s go.” He rose to his feet and took her hand, leading her away from the others. He cast a sharp look at his friends as they sat their dumbfounded, silently reminding them to mind their own. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once away from the low murmur of voices, Finan put his arms around Sorcha. “What’s wrong? Tell me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sorcha looked at him, his brow furrowed with concern, his brown eyes alight with the glow from the fire. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She bit her lip, still willing the tears not to fall, but it was no use. She couldn’t hold it in any longer and she put her face in her hands and let out a soft sob. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry. I didn’ want ye to see me this way. But I am so </span>
  <em>
    <span>tired </span>
  </em>
  <span>and so angry of bein’ seen as a stupid woman. A damned </span>
  <em>
    <span>broodmare. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I shouldn’ have to threaten a man’s balls just to get him to leave me be, and what’s worse is, I know that if I </span>
  <em>
    <span>couldn’ </span>
  </em>
  <span>defend myself, I would be in danger everywhere I go.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finan was surprised by her sudden show of emotion, but he cradled her head to his chest and whispered to her softly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorcha, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>are a brave woman and you are a </span>
  <em>
    <span>strong </span>
  </em>
  <span>woman, and that is a rare gift in this world. Men are dogs and there is nothin’ I can say to change that fact but you are so much more to me, and to Uhtred and Sihtric and Osferth, than a </span>
  <em>
    <span>damn broodmare. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And ya are not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid </span>
  </em>
  <span>woman. A beautiful woman, yes. A funny woman, yes. A perfectly brilliant and fierce woman, yes. Ya have the heart of a </span>
  <em>
    <span>true warrior, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sorcha. My </span>
  <em>
    <span>Saiorse</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And if ya ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>need defendin’, ya know I would be there to cut the throat of any man that dared harm ya.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She couldn’t find the words to reply to him so she simply sniffled and wiped her face on her cloak before she smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I suppose they’ll all be wonderin’ why I’ve dragged ye off to the woods.” She mused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, well. I can think of a few guesses they might make.” He grinned at her knowingly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I wouldn’ want to be disappointin’ anyone.” She playfully pushed him against a tree and gave him a long, deep kiss that resulted in heavy moans escaping both of them, their bodies pressing together with desire for one another. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Neither of them spoke a word. Sorcha found the laces to Finan’s breeches and tugged them downward as he shoved her skirts up and over her hips, lifting her around him, and pausing to kiss her again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now, hurry” she moaned, and he thrust into her. They groaned in pleasure together, and she leaned back into the tree, thrusting her hips into his, meeting his every rise and fall. It was rough and it was wordless but it was everything they both needed in that moment. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Within minutes, they both approached the height of desire and with one last, hard thrust, they clung to one another with heaving breath and panting sighs of satisfaction. Finan carefully brought Sorcha down to her feet and fastened his breeches again as she straightened her skirts down around her ankles. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As they neared the camp together, she could feel the warmth of him still between her thighs</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am not at all sorry for the sex in this chapter. It brought me great joy to include it when I’d originally not planned to. Also, I’ve edited the first four chapters so if you’re curious, have another read through. Minor differences but I felt like it flows better this way. Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Unanswered Questions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gang prepares for battle. Finan has a question but Sorcha has more.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’d been in Aegelesburg for a week. Although Uhtred and Lady Aethelflaed had been working tirelessly towards a plan of action for the oncoming Danish assault by Brida, there had been no further word of their march. Spies had been sent out across Mercia and Northumbria and it appeared that the Danes were camped, biding their time. </p>
<p>Despite the heightened tensions all around, it had been a welcome reprieve from the hard riding and rough camping they’d all endured for so long. </p>
<p>Sorcha and the others enjoyed long nights of laughter and fun at the alehouses, delicious food in abundance, and plenty of time for leisure. Though they practiced sword-skill daily and often met in a war council, there had been plenty of occasions to sneak off alone with Finan. </p>
<p>They continued to share a room and a bed, they sparred together, ate and drank and laughed together. They went riding together outside the gates of the city. And they spent their nights entangled with one another, eyes bright and full of wonder at the stories they exchanged. </p>
<p>One afternoon, Sorcha returned to the alehouse alone to find Finan, Sihtric, and Osferth seated at the table, bent in hushed whispers. </p>
<p>“What are you three whisperin’ about, then?”</p>
<p>“Nothin’!” Finan shouted, a little loudly and more intensely than he meant to. </p>
<p>“Well then, do no’ let me interrupt!” She smiled and turned to leave but Finan grabbed her hand, pulling her down beside him, wrapping his arm around her waist. </p>
<p>“Sorry, it wasn’t important.” His voice was calm and kind but he widened his eyes at Sihtric and Osferth, as if to demand their silence as well, before placing a gentle kiss in the corner of Sorcha’s mouth. </p>
<p>“Well, alright then. Any news?” </p>
<p>“No, nothing yet, Lady” Osferth looked anxious as well as he relayed the information. </p>
<p>“There will be a Witan tomorrow. Lord Uhtred has requested we all attend.” Finan added. </p>
<p>“Then tonight, we drink! But maybe no’ too much, aye?” Sorcha lifted an empty ale jug and winked as she motioned to the barmaid for more. <br/>_____</p>
<p>“Lady Aethelflaed, it makes little sense to the Witan for Mercia to face these Danes in battle. Why not seek peace? As you say, their leader, this Brida, she has no quarrel with Mercia. It is Uhtred she wants.” </p>
<p>The Lady of Mercia was exasperated but held her calm demeanor with the Aeldormen of Mercia. It had always been difficult to make Saxon lords understand the trust in Uhtred, even when her father was King of Wessex. </p>
<p>Uhtred rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Lord, if it were simply a matter of riding out to meet Brida myself, I would do it. Yes, revenge is what she seeks but she will not stop with me. She will want every Saxon dead and Mercia and Wessex under Danish control. It would be foolish to seek peace.” </p>
<p>“Lord Uhtred is right. Our only chance is to meet their army head on, while we have the advantage. We cannot wait.” </p>
<p>A low murmur echoed across the chamber but no one spoke up. </p>
<p>“It is settled, then. We ride out to meet them. We will gather on the hill near their camp. They will have a harder time fighting us there as they’re camped at the bottom. We should write to Edward and ask that he send reinforcements. This is as much his problem as it is ours.” Uhtred spoke with his usual air of strength and authority and was not met with resistance. </p>
<p>“If I may, my Lady, Lord Uhtred. It is done. I have sent word to Edward before we met you on the road. His men should be here any day now.” Aldhelm spoke up, receiving a small smile from Lady Aethelflaed and a smirk from Uhtred. </p>
<p>“Good, Aldhelm. Thank you. We will ride as soon as Edward’s men arrive.” The Witan had concluded and the chamber cleared, Sorcha taking up the lead as she filed out and into the hall, Finan and the others behind her. </p>
<p>“So, how soon will we leave?” Sorcha asked. </p>
<p>“It depends. Edward’s men could be here tonight, could be two days from now. We must be ready at any moment.” Finan cast a glance at Sihtric and Osferth. </p>
<p>“We’ll be sparring, then. See you both tonight.” They left rather quickly and Sorcha raised an eyebrow at Finan. </p>
<p>“What’s got them in such a hurry?” </p>
<p>“Oh, they’re just anxious. Anyway, I’m glad to have a moment alone with ya. Join me back at the inn?” He held his arm out for her and she gladly took it, walking out and into the courtyard of the palace towards the road. </p>
<p>“I wanted to talk to ya, alone. We could be leavin’ for battle at any moment and I wanted to be with ya as much as I can. I have some things I want to say.”</p>
<p>“Oh? What things?” Sorcha couldn't imagine what could be so important that Finan hadn’t spoken of it before. They’d been alone every night since they reached the city. Something about the impending battle seemed to have lit a fire within him and she couldn’t place his meaning. </p>
<p>“Just… you’ll see. Come on.” His demeanor gave no hints towards his intentions. He was as cheerful as he normally was, though perhaps a little anxious. But that was to be expected. Sorcha herself felt overwhelmed at the prospect of battle but it was mostly concern for her friends and her lover. </p>
<p>Reaching the inn, they climbed the stairs to their room and Sorcha took a moment to pour herself a cup of ale. Turning, she noticed Finan wringing his hands and looking very nervous. </p>
<p>“What? What’s happened?” She’d never seen him out of sorts, no matter what scenario he’d been in. It was strange to see it now. </p>
<p>“Nothin’, nothin’ has happened, nothin’ is wrong. I just… I wanted to ask ya somethin’ and I don’t know how.” </p>
<p>“Well, maybe sit down? It can’t be so bad ye can’t say it to me, surely?” </p>
<p>“Well, that’s the thing. It is you.”</p>
<p>“Me?” She could feel her heart quicken and her blood run hot. Had she done something to upset him? Was he through with her now that they were about to ride into battle? Maybe he didn’t want the added concern of having his woman fighting at his side. But he’d all but assured her time and time again that’s exactly what he did want, to fight at her side. </p>
<p>“Ah, fuck it. Sorcha… I love you. And we’re about to face a Danish army led by a woman who has got the balls of a bear. She is mad and fearsome and she wants nothin’ more than to see Uhtred and all that he loves destroyed. And I don’t want to go into that battle thinkin’ maybe I have things I’d regret leavin’ unsaid if I fall.” </p>
<p>“Finan, ye told me ye love me. Ye told me many things and I know how ye feel about me. Ye know my feelings as well, do ye no’?” </p>
<p>“Of course I do, I do. I just think there’s maybe more to say. More to be done.” </p>
<p>Curiously, Sorcha took a deep drink of her ale as Finan spoke again. “Would ya consider maybe, marryin’ me? When this is over?” She sputtered and choked on the ale. She didn’t know what she’d expected but certainly not that. </p>
<p>“God, Sorcha, I’m sorry. Are ya alright? Here, sit down.” He moved to her and helped her down, patting his hand on her back firmly as she cleared her throat. </p>
<p>“Fine, I’m fine. I’m fine.” She sat quietly, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand before meeting his eyes. </p>
<p>“Marriage? Ye want to marry me? Marry me? Why?” </p>
<p>“Of course you. Why not? Why not marriage? What else is this for if not for life?” He had an edge to his voice now and she could tell he was hurt she hadn’t responded. </p>
<p>“I didn’ mean it like that. It’s no’ that I don’ want to be wi’ ye, always, because I do. I truly do, Finan. There’s nothin’ I want more than that, except perhaps that we both make it out of this alive, but marriage?” She tried to give him a look of comfort but all she could manage was confusion, a look mirrored by his own. </p>
<p>“It’s just that, I’ve never considered marriage. Ever. In my whole life. I never needed to. I’m no’ of noble birth and there was never anyone I wanted to marry. And now tha’ there’s you, aye, I suppose I would want to marry ye. But we are warriors, Finan. It won’t stop with this battle, ye must know tha’.” </p>
<p>“Aye, of course I know that! That’s exactly why I’m askin’ ya! I don’t have much to my name but I have a home back in Coccham and I earn silver with Uhtred. If ya married me and I were to fall, what little I do have would be yours by law. And what’s more, I’d know ya were my woman. Always. I don’t want to be ownin’ ya. I want to be bound. In the eyes of the law, but in the eyes of God, and all those we love.” </p>
<p>“We are bound.” She replied softly, quietly, hoping it was enough. </p>
<p>“That’s your answer, then?”</p>
<p>“It’s no’ an answer! I’m just sayin’, maybe we should discuss some things first, alright? Say yer right about the rest of it, aye, those are fine enough reasons to be married. And I won’ say no. But Finan, I don’t even know anythin’ about yer past before ye found Uhtred. And maybe you’d say no, if ye knew more of mine.” </p>
<p>“I will tell ya whatever it is ya want to know. Right now. I’ll tell ya. And there is nothin’ ya could tell me that would change my mind.”</p>
<p>“Alright. Then let’s talk about it, aye? Don’ be angry that I haven’ said yes. Just know that I’m no’ sayin’ no.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A loud rap came at the door. </p>
<p>“Finan? It’s Sihtric. Lord Uhtred sent me to tell you both. King Edward’s men are at the gates.”</p>
<p>Finan and Sorcha exhanged glances. It was time. They wordlessly readied themselves to meet the others at the stables. </p>
<p>Sorcha pulled on the soft, leather breeches she’d had made when they reached Aegelesburg. It was far easier fighting without her skirts billowing about. She laced tall boots over her calves and pulled on a thin linen tunic. Lady Aethelflaed had gifted her a beautiful set of leather armor that resembled her own. A brown breastplate molded perfectly to her frame, leather cuffs to cover her forearms, and a sturdy new belt that held a scabbard for both her sword and dagger. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Once dressed, the two descended the stairs and found Uhtred, Sihtric, and Osferth readying their horses. </p>
<p>“We will ride out immediately and should reach the hilltop in a day or so. Once she knows we are there, Brida will challenge me. I am sure of it.”</p>
<p>“And will you accept, Lord?”</p>
<p>“I will, Osferth.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It took me so long to figure out how I wanted this to work and I think I’ve got a good idea brewing. I hope you enjoy this chapter more than I enjoyed writing it because it was tough!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Lívstræðrir</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Eve of battle, ‘nuff said</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Brida sat in quiet contemplation away from the men at her command. </p>
<p>It had been nearly a year since she’d been betrayed by Sigtryggr and Uhtred had been allowed to go free. </p>
<p>Her child was nearing his first year of life and though she was set with purpose to avenge herself by killing the Dane-slayer, she missed her son greatly. Named for Ragnar, the boy remained behind at the fortress she left in Northumbria, cared for by trusted friends. She must defeat Uhtred once and for all. For herself, for her people, and for her child. </p>
<p>She had loved Uhtred once but while she rejected her Saxon birth and loathed the pious Christians of Wessex and Mercia, Uhtred embraced them as his people. She could never forgive his betrayal. He wasn’t there for Ragnar and she blamed him for the death of her lover. He fought against them so many times and chose Alfred over and over, something she could never understand. </p>
<p>And he couldn’t kill her. Couldn’t send her to Valhalla, instead allowing her to be captured as a slave and suffer months of torment at the hands of King Hywel’s men. </p>
<p>That betrayal gave her her child but that was not enough to forgive Uhtred. Nothing could ever be enough. </p>
<p>This was the final battle. She would kill him and she would have her revenge. </p>
<p>She had chosen to keep the army camped near enough to Aegelesburg. She knew that Uhtred would come once he knew she was there, and her spies had confirmed his arrival at the city. He was surely plotting out strategy with the Lady of Mercia. But it did not matter. </p>
<p>Brida had thought she might challenge him but she decided she couldn’t take the chance. She would meet him in battle, taking as many of the Saxon shits down as possible. </p>
<p>Nothing was as important as killing Uhtred but why not wipe out the Christians he loved so much while she was at it? </p>
<p>_______</p>
<p>Sorcha and Finan made no further mention of the conversation they had before. They rode mostly in silence, all of them, with an occasional joke or small conversation. But both of their minds were occupied with thoughts of the battle and what would come after. </p>
<p>She didn’t know what she would say to him once she had the chance. She didn’t know how he would react once he knew the truth. He’d promised her his love for her would not waver, nor his desire to marry her, but she felt that she would be betraying him when her past came to light. Though she did wonder of his past as well, she couldn’t believe anything would change her mind. She snorted at her own hypocrisy. </p>
<p>“What’s that?” He looked at her curiously from his mount. </p>
<p>“Nothin’, I was just thinkin’ of somethin’ funny.” She cast her eyes downward, a sign that she didn’t feel the need to share. </p>
<p>There was tension between them, partly due to the danger they faced but also because of his proposal and her unwillingness to accept. </p>
<p>“We will camp here and I will send men out to watch.” Uhtred had stopped riding.</p>
<p>“Finan, take Sihtric and Sorcha and some men of your choosing and set a perimeter, then the three of you return to me.”</p>
<p>They nodded in agreement and made off to gather the men.</p>
<p>Once the perimeter was secured and they started back toward camp, Sorcha decided to speak. Sihtric was far enough ahead that they could exchange words privately. </p>
<p>“Finan, I’m sorry we haven’ had time to speak more since last night at the inn. I just wanted to say that I love ye and I didn’ mean to hurt ye.”</p>
<p>“It’s not your fault, Sorcha. Don’t apologize for me springin’ somethin’ like that on ya so close to a battle. ‘Twas stupid of me.”</p>
<p>“No, it wasn’ stupid.”</p>
<p>They said nothing more but he reached across and squeezed her hand as they entered the camp. There were several tents set up - one for Aethelflaed, one for her commanders, one for Uhtred, one for Sihtric and Osferth, and one for Sorcha and Finan. They both felt grateful to the Lady of Mercia for providing accommodation that would allow them privacy in the hours before the dawn and what came with it, though they doubted there would be much sleep. </p>
<p>Gathered around the fire, the plans for battle were laid out and everyone was made sure of their role before they broke off to get some semblance of rest. </p>
<p> ______</p>
<p>“Lord Uhtred, I wish to thank you for your guidance and counsel.” Aethelflaed was soft-spoken as always but smiled at the man her heart still belonged to despite everything. </p>
<p>“Lady, you do not need to thank me. If it were not for me, this battle would not need to happen.” He laughed but there was pain in his eyes. He felt responsible for the threat and he regretted all that had come to pass with Brida. </p>
<p>“It would still happen, be it Brida or some other Danish lord. I fear we will never be rid of them. But as long as there is Uhtred, Mercia and Wessex will be safe.” Aethelflaed made no movement toward Uhtred but her eyes welled up with tears that she did her best to smile through. </p>
<p>“Lady…” Uhtred stepped closer, taking her in his arms and nuzzling her cheek against his. </p>
<p>“Uhtred, we cannot. I cannot. I have made a vow.”</p>
<p>“I know that, Lady. I would not ask you to break your oath. I of all people understand that is not a thing taken lightly. But I would like to hold you.”</p>
<p>“I would welcome that.” </p>
<p>They stood there for a while, embracing in silence. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Lady.” </p>
<p>———</p>
<p>Sorcha entered the tent she shared with Finan and found him reclining on a pallet of blankets and furs. She didn’t speak a word, only sat there beside him and curled into his body, allowing herself to feel content and safe for that moment. </p>
<p>“Are ye afraid?” She spoke quietly. </p>
<p>“It’s an odd feeling, but I am. Afraid of losing ya. Usually, there’s no reason for fear, except for dyin’ but I haven’t feared death in a long time.”</p>
<p>“Aye. Losin’ ye is what scares me. But I don’ think I will. Ye fight too well.” She nudged him in the ribs and laughed softly. </p>
<p>He kissed her hair and wrapped his arms around her, breathing her in. </p>
<p>“I know ya want to talk and so do I. But tonight, I just want to be with ya. If this could be our last night, I just want it to be us with no questions and no worry and no fear. Just the two of us.”</p>
<p>“I would like that as well.” Sorcha turned towards him, her lips meeting his tenderly. </p>
<p>Finan’s hands wove their way into her loose waves of red hair that shone like rays of sun in the firelight. </p>
<p>The tenderness of their embrace intensified quickly, as they both acknowledged the possibility that it could be their last. Panting fervently, Sorcha straddled him, her fingers digging into the skin on the back of his neck as she tugged at his hair. </p>
<p>She urged her hips into him, not teasing, not asking, but begging him to meet her needs. They both fumbled with the laces on their breeches, ignoring their leather armor entirely. Frustrated with how well she’d tied the knot, Sorcha stood up abruptly and yanked them down, kicking them away and hurriedly climbing back to where Finan lay, having successfully removed his as well. </p>
<p>“Skirts may no’ be easier for fightin’ but they sure are simpler for this.” She muttered, somehow already out of breath. Their kisses resumed, hands wandering, clinging to one another as they pressed their bodies together. </p>
<p>Finan could feel the heat between her legs, the warm, wetness beckoning him there. Without a word, he guided himself to her and she took him in at once without any hesitation. Neither of them were stopping for a moment to savor anything, it was all they could do to remember to even breathe. </p>
<p>He thrust deep into her, hard and fast, and she returned his movements in kind, rocking her hips back and forth. No words were spoken, only the urgent sounds of their love exchanged in the wavering light from the candles. </p>
<p>As she felt herself reaching her climax, she clung to him harder and he pressed his face into the hollow of her neck. She could feel his breath on her skin, the sensation driving her nearer to the edge. </p>
<p>He felt her clenching around him, urging him to finish as well. Her tension broke, her body melting into him as she panted heavily and kissed his neck. He reached his peak within moments of her and they lay there together for a moment, softly stroking one another’s face and saying nothing. </p>
<p>Sorcha felt tears in her eyes and rather than blink them away, she sat up and looked into Finan’s face. The face she loved so much - his beard, dark but with glinting strands of amber and honey and even a few silver. His dark eyes, lined with years of laughter and intensity in equal measure. His soft lips that could kiss and caress her so well. </p>
<p>“Why are ya cryin’? Are ya alright?” His eyes held concern as he wiped her tears. </p>
<p>“No, I’m no’ alright. I’m so afraid to lose ye. I’m so afraid to never have another moment like this one. But as scared as I am, I’m so happy. I’m so glad to be here wi’ ye now, in yer arms, in yer bed. I only hope it isn’ the last time.” </p>
<p>“It won’t be the last time, I swear it. We will make it through this battle, just as I have so many times before. You will make it out of this battle. You’re brilliant, the way ya dance about with your sword, cutting men down like they’re naught but wisps of smoke. And when the battle is down, I’ll ride home with ya to Coccham and whatever it is you want, you’ll have it.” </p>
<p>She couldn’t find words so she simply smiled and nodded, laying her head back to rest on his chest. Dawn would come soon enough and their fate would play out on the battlefield. Whatever was to come, they would be together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The title of this chapter comes from a song by John Lunn and Eivør for the TLK soundtrack. It means “Threads of Life”</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Ifrinn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Battle of Brida??? Hopefully nobody dies</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>As they rose over the top of the hill, Brida’s army was visible. Rows and rows of fearless Danes stood ready, their shields and swords and axes poised for action. Brida took the lead, mounted high on her horse. Her hair was braided back and fell in long woven strands. There were pieces of bone tied into the front. She wore leather armor and raised an axe above her head, shouting words to her army as her horse paced across their lines. Though her words were inaudible at the top of the hill, their meaning was clear. The roars of the Danes carried over the wind and caused Sorcha to tense her palm over the hilt of her sword. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uhtred signaled to march and the great Saxon army made its way down the hill, stopping near midway. Their familiar little party took up a good part of the first line - Aldhelm, Lady Aethelflaed, Lord Uhtred, Finan, Sorcha, Sihtric, and finally Osferth. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“SHIELD! WALL!” Uhtred shouted, his voice loud and commanding, as he pounded his sword against his own shield. The army readied itself, finding their formation and raising their shields. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhtred! Uhtred of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wessex</span>
  </em>
  <span>! Come and face me!” Brida’s voice rang out, taunting and mocking Uhtred. He tended his jaw but raised up and left the formation, with Finan closing the gap. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Brida, this is senseless. We have a peace. Go home to your child and stop this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“WE have NOTHING, Uhtred of Bebbanburg. Sigtryggr betrayed me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>betrayed me. There will be no peace until I have your head.” Finan wasn’t wrong, this woman </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>seem to have the balls of a bear. She was fearless, but she was angry. She was hurt. This was not the voice of an ambitious leader, it was the voice of a broken heart. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have it your way, Brida. We will fight.” Uhtred was calm and seemed regretful. He didn’t want this fight but here it was. He turned on his heel and fell back to the formation as Brida rode back to the front of her own army, snarling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ready! Hold!”</span>
</p>
<p>Sorcha flexed her hands, dug her heels into the earth, and shook her head. She bared her teeth and focused her eyes through the small open space between her shield and Finan’s. </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a roaring in her ears, all she could hear was the sound of her own blood pumping in her veins. Beside her, Finan held his cross between his teeth and muttered a low prayer. Lady Aethelflaed looked fierce and regal beside Uhtred, whose eyes were narrowed as he continued yelling over the pounding of weapons and stomping of feet. Osferth had crossed himself four times already and Sihtric’s teeth gleamed as he grinned devilishly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold the line! Give them no ground!” She heard Uhtred shout as the Danes came running full speed toward their shield wall. The collision knocked the breath from her but she held fast to her shield and planted her feet firmly on the ground. Axe blades pounded against the wooden shields rhythmically while swords and spear points jabbed through the narrow gaps between shields. Behind her, men screamed as they were brought down. She shoved her own blade between the shields and blindly stabbed at anything she could make contact with. Each time she pulled her hand back, more blood ran down her wrist than before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard a furious cry of pain beside her as a sword slashed into Finan. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finan!” She shouted, her concentration broken. He did not respond but he continued stabbing madly. The injury seemed only to further his bloodlust, which came as an odd comfort to Sorcha. There was no time to think, men were falling all around, on both sides of the shield wall. Blood seeped into the ground beneath her feet, soaking her boots. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold the line! Hold!” Uhtred continued to yell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“With me! Push forward, give them no ground!” They pushed the wall into the crowd of men, one step at a time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She could hear Brida’s angry shouts on the other side. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“HOLD! Do not let them push us back! Hold!” She screamed, but her men could not hold, not against the hill and not against an army commanded by Uhtred. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now back, fall back in formation!” Sorcha obeyed the call along with the rest and they made their way back, holding the shield wall steady as they left a blanket of bodies in their wake. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brida’s army was regrouping, forming their own shield wall, leaving a wide gap between opposing forces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Brida rode into the gap and shouted for Uhtred. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uhtred, I will find you on the field and I will kill you!” She waved her axe over her head, directing the attack. Again the Danes rushed their lines. They held them firmly but the line began to break, the shield wall began to weaken as more and more men fell on both sides. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Suddenly, Sorcha was fighting hand to hand and she’d lost sight of Finan and the others. She could not stop to find them, she had to continue fighting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She pounced from one Dane to the next, swinging her sword with calculated madness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She ducked, turning on her heel and cut one down. She ran, jumping and catching another like a step, she stabbed him and launched herself off his back and into another, planting her sword into his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned, eyes scanning for anyone she knew. She saw Finan, fighting like a madman, only a few steps behind Uhtred. Uhtred yanked his sword from the throat of a huge man, twice his size, letting him fall to the ground. He turned to his left and caught another under the chin. Not far from them was Sihtric, hammering his axe into someone’s skull. Osferth was farther back, fighting alongside Aldhelm and Lady Aethelflaed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They were all alive, all alright. In the time it took her to briefly take note of her comrades, a Dane rushed her, knocking her to the ground and taking the breath from her on impact. She quickly threw her shield up just as he brought an axe down toward her face. Kicking him hard in the shins, she brought her sword around and cut into his forearm. He screamed in pain and dropped his sword, clutching his mangled limb as Sorcha jumped to her feet and drove her sword into his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was aflame with fury and adrenaline and she bounded toward another man, cutting him down quickly. She made her way across the field like this, taking down man after man when she was suddenly met with a shocking pain. She looked down, stunned, and found an arrow protruding from her shoulder. Snarling, she threw down her shield and gripped the arrow, jerking it free from her body with a loud and angry cry. She heard a roar behind her and turned to meet its owner with force. He struck her in the mouth with the hilt of his dagger and raised it to strike again with the blade but she caught him in the ribs with her own dagger. She wiped her mouth on the back of her hand and spat blood on the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She glanced around and realized Finan and Sihtric were within ten paces of her now, but Uhtred was nowhere to be found. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finan wrestled a man to the ground and Sihtric cleaved his head with his axe. Sorcha turned and felt the blood leave her body as she saw Osferth on the ground, a large Dane sneering over him as he pointed his sword at the young man’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Osferth!” She cried, running as fast as she could toward him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Baby Monk!” Her screaming had distracted the Dane long enough for Osferth to scramble up and grab his weapon, but the Dane was heading for Sorcha now, his sword raised over his head and his mouth open in a ferocious roar. Her sword met his and she brought it back and over his arm, again meeting metal with metal. He towered over her but he was slow and lumbering. He grinned at her, showing bloodstained teeth, sharpened to points. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He jabbed at her and she blocked him, turning and grabbing her dagger in her other hand. As she brought it up to his chest, he lunged again and slashed at her torso just as she planted it firmly between his ribcage. He fell, stunned, and choked on the blood that bubbled up and poured from his mouth in a sickening gurgle. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorcha!” Finan was shouting her name. </span>
</p>
<p>“Where… is… Lord Uhtred…” She was panting heavily and found it a struggle to breathe. Fighting that Dane had been the most difficult of all the ones she’d faced that day. </p>
<p>
  <span>She didn’t hear an answer. The world went black and she felt herself falling into an abyss. She could hear the same roar of her blood pulsing and that was all. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Writing fight scenes is a lot of fun, almost as good as writing a love scene. Maybe more, actually. No idea if it’s accurate at all but it’s fun! “Ifrinn” is “hell” in Gaelic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Pleading</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The gang is full of worry in the wake of the battle.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Uhtred sat quietly in the corner of the room watching Finan pace back and forth in front of the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The battle had ended more than four days before. He had not killed Brida in their final combat but she had been gravely injured. He allowed her men to carry her from the field so that she may have some chance to recover and be a mother to her child. There had been a truce made with the last commander of the army and they swore to leave the lands, to join Sigtryggr and cease raiding and fighting. Even if Brida survived, she would have no one to follow her. </span>
</p>
<p>Haesten had finally met his end. He had been cut down by Sorcha before he was able to end the life of Osferth. He had managed to inflict a grievous injury on her before he fell and she had not woken since. </p>
<p>
  <span>While Finan was certainly affected most by her state, the others held great concern for the young warrior woman. Osferth had not stopped weeping and praying over her, feeling responsible for what had befallen her. Though Uhtred, Sihtric, and Finan as well had all assured him this was not the case, he couldn’t help feeling that it should be him lying there, barely clinging to life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finan… stop. You will wear holes into the floor. You have not slept for days. Do you think this is helpful? To either of you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can’t, Lord. I cannot sleep, I cannot eat. I can think of nothin’ else but her, Lord. What if she were to… what if I slept and she was gone when I woke?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uhtred was no stranger to grieving lost love. His first wife, Mildrith, had joined a convent after the loss of their child. He had felt responsible for turning her to a life of solitude and piety. Iseult, his shadow queen, had been killed by Skorpa at Ethandun. Gisela was taken in childbirth. And Brida, though taken from him in another way and much earlier than the rest, now lay in a state similar to Sorcha’s. He knew what Finan felt and he knew that fear was justified. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She will live. She is strong. As you once said to me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>look </span>
  </em>
  <span>at her, Finan. She will be alright. And when she wakes, she will not be pleased to hear how you drove yourself to madness by not sleeping.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finan shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. He looked down to where Sorcha lay, still and pale in the light of the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She looked peaceful, as though she were sleeping soundly rather than unconscious. The fierce warrior she once was on the battlefield was now diminished to something near a ghost. Her already fair skin was pallid, no color in the cheeks that once flushed red. Her eyes were closed, no longer gleaming with strength and beauty. The muscles of her arms were slack, not tense or flexing as they would normally be. Her long fingers were limp at her sides. Beneath the blankets, she lay bare except for the bandages wrapping her abdomen. The cut from Haestan’s blade was deep and intersected the scar she already bore. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finan couldn’t shake the memory of seeing her fall, blood seeping into the torn remnants of fabric beneath her breastplate. It had only taken a moment. She was standing there over Haestan’s body, she turned to him and asked for Uhtred, and then she fell into his arms. She hadn’t even realized what had happened to her. Finan hadn’t either, at first. The injury had happened so quickly as she drove her sword into Haestan, no one saw it happen. She likely hadn’t felt it, hadn’t known what was happening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d gently lowered her to the ground where he sat with her in his lap, yelling for anyone to help him, as she bled out and onto the ground. He’d clutched her hand, begging her to hold on, not to leave him. Her eyelids had fluttered and she’d mumbled something but he couldn’t hear her. He felt her hand go limp in his, and his voice raised in panic, pleading for aid. Uhtred and Sihtric were there within moments, followed by Osferth. Lady Aethelflaed called for a cart to bring Sorcha’s body back to camp. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She was attended there by healers, multiple healers, and they had done what they could to ready her to travel back to Aegelesburg. She’d been bandaged tightly and they had all hoped it would be enough to keep her alive until they could reach the palace and seek further help. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once she was laid to bed, a wizened old woman had come to see her. She was quiet as she cleaned and stitched the wound carefully, applying an herb poultice and bandaging it again. </span>
</p>
<p>“I have done all that I can do for her. She will either wake, or she will not. If she becomes fevered, call for me. I can help with that. But it is up to the gods now.” The woman was pagan, like Sorcha. That gave Finan some small comfort. He’d put his cross between his lips and nodded, thanking the woman as she left him standing there with Uhtred, Sorcha motionless on the bed. </p>
<p>
  <span>Though she had not developed fever, there had been no change at all. She hadn’t moved or made a sound, save for her shallow breathing. Over the days she was in that bed, Finan hadn’t left her side. He sat with her, he washed her gently with a cool cloth, he held her hand, and he had pleaded to his God and hers as well. He would even sing softly to her where no one else could hear, in his own tongue of Irish Gaelic, willing her to open her eyes. He’d wept and he’d been angry. All he hadn’t done was rest. </span>
</p>
<p>“Finan, you must rest. Let us watch over her. We will come for you if there is any change.” Sihtric had entered the room at some point during Finan’s reflection at the days past and it was he who spoke to him now. His friend placed a hand on his should and lightly squeezed, his eyes pleading for him to find sleep.</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye. Alright. I will. But any change, anythin’ at all, you must wake me. Swear it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I swear.” </span>
</p>
<p>Finan reluctantly kissed Sorcha’s brow and left the room, finding a bed in the one beside it. He lay there for awhile, tossing and turning, unable to calm his mind. Finally, he closed his eyes and pictured her in the stream, her long hair dripping down her back, wearing only her shift that clung to her body in a way he so loved to see. He thought of her the first night they spent together, hands clasped across the gap between their beds. He thought of the first time he saw her body unclothed, that night in the tub at the inn. He thought of holding her, smelling her hair, touching her skin. He thought of her lips on his, the sound of her voice, her laugh, and how she looked when fighting. He replayed all of his memories of her and finally found peace for the first time in days. </p>
<p>
  <span>———</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Did you see that?” Osferth had taken to watching over Sorcha. Finan had been asleep for hours and Sihtric had gone to bed as well. It was only Osferth and Uhtred sitting with her now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“See what, Baby Monk?” came the sleepy reply from across the room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her hand - I swear she moved.” Uhtred raised his head from the table and focused his eyes. Again, Sorcha’s hand flinched the tiniest amount. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Look! She did move!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Go, wake Finan. Hurry.” Osferth hurried out of the room, nearly taking his chair with him as he did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uhtred knelt beside the bed and took Sorcha’s hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lady, can you hear me?” She made no indication that she could. Finan burst through the door only a moment later. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Osferth said she moved, has she?” He was out of breath, his chest was bare, and his hair was disheveled. His eyes were red and lines of worry creased his brow. </span>
</p>
<p>“She did. Barely, but she did. It was only a twitch of her hand. It could be nothing still.” Uhtred had risen, giving Finan room to take his place beside her. He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorcha…” Finan had bowed his head against her hand, tears welling up in his eyes. He wept over her for the hundredth time in days but this time his plea was more desperate than it had been before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please hear me, please open your eyes…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Ghosts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorcha’s fate is revealed, along with the past.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Sorcha had still not moved again. Finan let go of her hand and rocked back on his heels, taking his cross in his mouth and praying through the tears that flowed freely from his eyes. It did not matter that he wasn’t alone. His friends' eyes welled up as well and they all stayed very still, very quiet, and very somber. The only sound in the room was Sorcha’s breathing and Finan’s quiet sobs of anguish. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>He sat back and put his head between his knees, feeling lost. He didn’t want to admit that he might lose her but his brief hope of her waking had been dashed when she didn’t respond to his touch or the sound of his voice. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Uhtred moved across the room and knelt beside his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder. They exchanged no words but his presence was a comfort to Finan that he greatly needed in that moment. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Finan had been with Uhtred through the most painful and most horrible moments of his life. Their time on the slave ship together was their first meeting and they endured it together. When Gisela was taken from him, Finan was there to help him retrieve her body and send her to the afterlife on a pyre they built together. When Beocca was killed at Bebbanburg and Uhtred felt more lost than ever before, Finan was at his side. And he’d remained there, steadfast, through all the years of heartache. And now Uhtred was there for him, no matter the outcome. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>After a time, Finan wiped his face and slowly rose to his feet. “I think I would like to be alone with her, Lord. Thank you both for sitting with her.” Osferth and Uhtred nodded solemnly and filed out of the room, leaving Finan standing beside Sorcha’s bed, his heart twisted in torment. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>If she was to die, he wanted to hold her again. He moved to the bed and very carefully took her in his arms, laying her head on his chest and brushing her hair from her face. He lay there with her and let himself feel everything, all the pain and all the fear and the anger and sorrow he’d built up and done his best to keep at bay in the days past. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>His body shook with deep sobs and tears streamed down his face in force. He kissed her hair and then her brow, her cheeks, and finally her lips. He held her face in his hands and kissed her again, though she made no movement still. He pressed his forehead against hers and closed his eyes, whispering her name. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Sorcha, I am </b>
  <b>
    <em>beggin’ </em>
  </b>
  <b>ya to wake. Please wake up. Please live. I </b>
  <b>
    <em>need </em>
  </b>
  <b>you here with me.” He repeated the words like a mantra, finally drifting off to sleep from sheer exhaustion. No one entered the room, no one disturbed him. He was alone with the woman he loved. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>As the dawn broke, casting bright rays of sunlight through the narrow window of the room, Finan slowly opened one eye and lifted a hand to shield him from the piercing light. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>As he did, he felt Sorcha stir beside him. At first, it did not register as unusual. When she tried to speak, he was jolted from his dazed state and he jerked his head around to look at her. Her brow was furrowed and her lips moved slowly, emitting soft murmurs he couldn’t understand. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Sorcha?” His voice was faint and he felt as if his heart had stopped beating as he waited for some further sign of life within her. She moved again, slightly shifting her hips against the mattress. Her eyes were still closed but as she moved, she winced and hissed from the pain in her side. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Sorcha, don’t move. You’re hurt, badly. Can ya hear me? Can ya speak?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Mmm” was all the sound she made, but it was a sound. She slowly opened her eyes to no more than a squint before the sun blinded her, causing her to shut them again. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“S’bright” she mumbled. Finan laughed incredulously. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Aye, it’s bright. It’s bright, and you are alive!” He couldn’t contain his joy and he jumped up to cover the window, laughing in shock as tears welled up in his eyes once more. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I thought you were lost.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Not lost. Here. Wi’ you.” Her words came in short bursts, as though she’d forgotten how to string them together. She had not eaten or taken water in days, she was surely weak. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Water, do you want water? Drink this, here, let me help.” He was scrambling for the water jug and a cup and he gently lifted it to her lips, tilting her head for her. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Mmm, s’good. Cool. My throat, s’dry. Hurts.” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Don’t talk if it hurts ya. Can ya open your eyes now? I’ve covered the window.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>She slowly did open her eyes and blinked a few times, looking around the room as her vision focused. She saw the small room and its stone walls and weathered floor. She saw the table, the door, and finally her eyes fell on Finan, sitting at the foot of her bed. Seeing him was a surge of emotion she wasn’t prepared for. Tears spilled out of her eyes, stinging the tiny cuts on her cheeks. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Finan… Finan...” she said his name, repeating it as though she might lose it if she didn’t. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Aye, that’s me. Can ya remember anythin’? Are ya in pain?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>”No… not much. Stings. My side? What happened?” Her words were connecting much better now but she was flooded with images, blurring together and clouding her memory. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“The battle, you were hurt. It was Haesten. You killed him, though.” This brought a realization to Sorcha’s mind. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Baby Monk!” Though her voice was rough and gravelly, there was no mistaking her tone. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“He’s alright, he’s fine. You got to him in time. He’s been a mess, frettin’ over ya, prayin’ and weepin’.” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I heard. I heard ye weeping and praying, too.” She looked up at him, her expression caught somewhere between confusion still and concern for him. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I did a lot of that. I thought you would never wake.” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Aye, but I have. No more weepin’ o’er me?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“No promises.” He laughed again and kissed her hand. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Finan… I’m sorry. I’m sorry I scared you.” He shushed her softly and bent to kiss her forehead. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“You are </b>
  <b>
    <em>alive</em>
  </b>
  <b>. Ya came back to me, do not apologize for anythin’.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Where are the others? I want to see them, I want to see everyone’s faces, I’m strugglin’ to remember them in my mind.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Aye, they’ll want to see you too. I’ll fetch them.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Finan left the room and Sorcha stared from the bed. She had nearly died. She didn’t know how long she’d been in that bed but she knew from the look on Finan’s face that it had been long enough. She lifted the blankets gently, looking down at her torso. It was tightly bandaged. She couldn’t see where she was hurt exactly but she could feel a dull ache radiating just beneath her ribs and around to her front below her navel. She touched her shoulder where the arrow had pierced her. It was sore but the wound was healing well, she saw. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>The door opened and Finan entered, smiling and clasping his hands in front of his face, his cross in his mouth. He was followed by Lord Uhtred, Sihtric, and finally Osferth, who looked miserable and had tears staining his cheeks. His face lit up when he saw her smiling at him. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Lady Sorcha, I thank God you are alive.” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Thank you, Osferth. For your prayers and your kindness.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“You fought so well, Lady. I am grateful to see you smile again.” Sihtric smiled down at her from where he stood beside her bed. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Lady, I never had a doubt you would return to us. You are strong and fierce. </b>
  <b>
    <em>And </em>
  </b>
  <b>you killed Haesten.” Uhtred cast her a playful smirk but squeezed her hand, clearly relieved she had recovered. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“If I’d been a bit better, I might no’ be layin’ here full o’ holes. But I am grateful to all of ye for bein’ at my side and for bein’ here for Finan. No doubt I scared him near to death.” She spoke the last words quietly, though she’d meant them to be lighthearted, she knew they were true and she was filled with regret for what he must have endured while she languished in bed. She knew if it had been him in her place, she would’ve gone mad. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>They recounted the battle to her, telling her of Brida, of the truce, and of the awe she’d inspired by dispatching Haesten. The bastard had been a thorn in everyone’s side for years, especially Lady Aethelflaed. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“She will no doubt want to see you and thank you, but for now, we will leave the two of you in peace.” Again, she was alone with Finan. Which is just where she wanted to be. He hadn’t taken his eyes off her through all of the conversation with their friends. He was still worried she’d lapse back into unconsciousness at any moment. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I’m no’ goin’ anywhere. I feel quite well, despite it all. A wee bit sore, but other than tha’ I’m just hungry.” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I can have food brought to you, whatever you want.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Not just yet. I want to talk to ye. We left much unsaid and now that I’ve nearly died, I think we ought to say it.” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Don’t worry about it, the marriage thing was silly of me, I’m sorry I said it. All that matters is that you’re here and you’re well.”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“No, it wasn’ silly. It’s what ye want. It’s what I want too, even if I might not have fully known it at the time. But bein’ near death might’ve brought me around a wee bit.” She winked at him, adjusting herself on the bed so she could sit up a bit more. Noticing her efforts, Finan moved to her and helped her prop up on the pillows before sitting beside her and taking her hand once more. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Sorcha…” he started. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Shh. Let me speak. You’ve had time to say all ye wanted while I lay here, now let me say somethin’.” Finan nodded, inviting her to continue. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Well, alrigh’. So, I would like to be yer wife. But I want to tell ye somethin’ first. If ye marry me, we will no’ have children. You’d never be a father. It’s no’ that I don’ want them, I do. Or I did. But it couldn’ happen for us. Because of this.” She motioned to the old scar across her belly. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I never told ya but the scar, it cut me deep. Might’ve been worse than this time. I nearly died. But I was young and I was strong and I had good healers. They told me it had cut me too deep, that I’d never be able to carry a child. It didn’ bother me so much at the time. I never wanted to marry or be tied to a man and I never thought much of myself as a motherin’ type anyway. It would hurt sometimes, if I saw my friends wi’ their bellies swollen, their faces shinin’ with pride, children runnin’ about and clingin’ to their skirts. But it never mattered before I met ye. And ye have a right to know that I canna give ye children before ye decide to marry me.” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Finan was quiet, taking in every word. He watched her face for any sign of sadness or regret at what she was saying but all she seemed to regret was what she couldn’t give </b>
  <b>
    <em>him. </em>
  </b>
  <b>In truth, he hadn’t thought much about children in many years. Not since he’d left Ireland. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Sorcha, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry that happened to ya and I’m sorry if you thought it would change my mind, but it hasn’t. I won’t lie and say I haven’t thought of you carryin’ a child of mine, bein’ a mother and all that. But it’s not so important as bein’ with you.” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Yer sure? Ye don’ mind never bein’ a da?”</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I think it’s my turn to tell you about </b>
  <b>
    <em>my </em>
  </b>
  <b>past and my secrets. I </b>
  <b>
    <em>am </em>
  </b>
  <b>a father. I have two sons, back in Ireland. They’re nearly grown by now. Haven’t seen them since they were small.” He glanced at her but her face revealed nothing, no surprise or concern. She was simply listening to his words, waiting for everything he had to say. She squeezed his hand lightly, urging him on. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I was a prince, before. Before I was a slave. I was married when I was young to the daughter of a neighboring kingdom. We had the two boys. And she was fair and she was kind but I didn’t love her. And I didn’t want to be an heir. I didn’t want to do anything but go off on my own and </b>
  <b>
    <em>live. </em>
  </b>
  <b>My younger brother, Conall, married a girl of no consequence, no noble birth. Just a simple maid, but she was so lovely. And I foolishly thought I loved her. We tried to run away together. It was stupid then and even more so now that I look back on it. I think all I wanted was freedom, an escape. Somethin’ that wasn’t </b>
  <b>
    <em>forced </em>
  </b>
  <b>on me. And she died because of my stupidity. We were caught. She was killed. And Conall condemned me to slavery. I was on that bastard ship for three winters before Uhtred’s brother saved us. I’ve never been back to Ireland and I don’t know what happened to my sons or my wife. I have to believe Conall wouldn’t hurt them, but I truly don’t know.” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sorcha didn’t speak. She thought about what he was saying. It didn’t matter to her, not in a way that changed things for them. But it hurt her to hear of his torment. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I love you.” That was all she said. And it was enough. She beckoned him to her and held his head against her chest, softly stroking his hair. </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“I love </b>
  <b>
    <em>you.”</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>“</em>
  </b>
  <b>So, it’s settled then? A quiet little domestic life together?” </b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>“Well, I don’t know about </b>
  <b>
    <em>quiet</em>
  </b>
  <b>, or domestic, but a life together. Aye. It’s settled.” He lifted his head and kissed her deeply, careful not to hurt her wound but with enough force to convey his feelings. </b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Ostentatious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorcha recovers, lots of happy fluff.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sorcha remained in bed for another four days, much to her dismay, before the healer would allow her to attempt walking. Even then, she insisted Sorcha remain confined in her room, walking only from the bed to the door or the table and back. After more than a week on her back, she longed to be outdoors in the fresh air. </p>
<p>“I am so sick of these four walls. Finan, can ye not help me sneak out for a wee bit?” She looked at him pleadingly but he shook his head and laughed softly at her. </p>
<p>“I know you’re tired of bein’ cooped up. I’ll have a word and see if we can’t get ya out and about soon.”</p>
<p>She grumbled a bit and crossed her arms over her chest, sticking her lower lip out in a pout. </p>
<p>“That looks suits ya.” Finan stifled a laugh as she tossed a pillow at him. </p>
<p>“You’re clearly feelin’ well enough! But I don’t want ya to hurt yourself more by rushin’ things.” He spoke softly and moved to sit on the edge of her bed, taking her hand in his. </p>
<p>“I know, I know. And ye are right, but it doesn’ stop me from hatin’ it.” </p>
<p>“We will be on the road back to Coccham before ya can blink, I swear it.” He kissed her lightly on the forehead and she raised her head and met his lips with hers. </p>
<p>“But before that… I’d maybe like to spend just a wee bit more time in this bed.” She winked deviously and Finan backed away from the bed slowly, hands in front of him.</p>
<p>“Oh, no, ya she-devil. If ya can’t walk, ya certainly can’t do that!”</p>
<p>“But I can walk!” She promptly threw back the blankets and rose to her feet, walking gracefully from one end of the room to the other. She turned to the left and then to the right, raised her arms high above her head and finally bent to touch her toes, all without the slightest flinch. </p>
<p>“Oh, that’s what ya do when nobody’s around to stop ya from hurtin’ yourself, is it?”</p>
<p>“It’s no’ hurtin’ me! It’s practice! How am I supposed to regain any amount of strength if no one will let me move at all?” She was frustrated and felt like a small child. She huffed and sat forcefully on the bed. </p>
<p>“I know you’re all just tryin’ to keep me safe and protect me, and stay out of trouble with the old woman, but I am fine. I wouldn’ insist on doin’ somethin’ if I knew I couldna do it!” </p>
<p>“Aye, alright. You’ve convinced me. I’ll take ya out for a bit of a walk after you’ve eaten somethin’.”</p>
<p>“Somethin’ more than broth and potatoes, I hope.”</p>
<p>“Aye, I’ll have somethin’ more substantial brought to ya.” </p>
<p>“Thank you” she groaned, laying back and tossing her arms in the air. </p>
<p>———</p>
<p>While Finan was gone checking the horses with Sihtric, Sorcha ate her fill of a delicious meat stew and warm, fresh bread. Staying in Lady Aethelflaed’s palace had certainly come with amenities unlike anything she’d ever experienced. A maid knocked softly on the door and entered at the sound of a “mhmpf” from Sorcha, her mouth laden with food. </p>
<p>The young woman brought in a small stack of freshly laundered clothing for Sorcha to change into. A crisp, white linen shift, a pale, blue linen gown, knit stockings with silk garters, and a soft, yellow silk overgown embroidered with tiny flowers at the hem. They were the most lavish clothes she’d ever worn and she felt like an entirely new person when she’d finished dressing. The maid stayed and helped comb her long hair, braiding the top half of it around her crown and fastening it in the back. </p>
<p>“Ye look like a princess, my lady.” The young maid stood back and clasped her hands, beaming at her handiwork. </p>
<p>“Thank ye kindly, lass. I certainly feel like a princess.” Sorcha couldn’t help but blush and smile at her reflection in the small mirror on the wall. She really did look lovely. A far cry from the tangled heap of bedclothes she’d been for the last eight days. </p>
<p>She was careful as she walked slowly to the door. Finan had asked her to wait for his return before she left the palace but she wanted to catch him unaware and surprise him with her refreshed appearance. She held her shoulders and her head high, trying to look feminine and noble in the hopes she’d fit in more in such a fine place. </p>
<p>She traipsed lightly down the stone steps leading out to the main road of the town and turned left for the stables where she hoped she’d find Finan. </p>
<p>She made her way into the yard and peered around but she saw no sign of Finan or anyone else she knew. She turned to head back towards the palace and as she came upon the main road, she nearly walked headfirst into Osferth. </p>
<p>“Lady, excuse m- Sorcha? Lady Sorcha, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize it was you!”</p>
<p>“S’alright, Baby Monk. I’m hardly recognizable dressed like this. Dressed at all, really! Have ye seen Finan?” </p>
<p>“No, Lady. I was coming here to find him. Is he not with the horses?”</p>
<p>“No, no sign of him.”</p>
<p>“Odd. Could have sworn Sihtric said they’d be here.”</p>
<p>“They may have finished up and he could be coming to get me, and here I am, not where he left me!” They walked towards the palace together when a familiar voice caught Sorcha’s ear and she turned towards the source. </p>
<p>Finan and Sihtric were walking in their direction at that moment and appeared to be having a heated discussion. </p>
<p>“No! Would ya just -“ Sihtric jabbed him the ribs when he caught sight of Sorcha and Osferth, causing Finan to look ahead sharply. His face changed in an instant from a look of irritation with Sihtric to mild confusion at the beautiful woman before him, and finally, to a warm smile of adoration when he realized who the woman was. </p>
<p>“Sorcha!” He nearly ran to meet her, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her. She laughed and stepped back, twirling so that her skirts billowed out around her. </p>
<p>“What do ye think then, lads? Do I no’ look every bit the part of a lady?” </p>
<p>Osferth and Sihtric grinned but allowed Finan the opportunity to shower her with compliments.</p>
<p>“Aye, ya do. You look beautiful. You always look beautiful but ya really just look… alive!” He kissed her again, overwhelmed at the sight of her looking so vibrant and whole. </p>
<p>“I know ye asked me to wait but I felt so good puttin’ on these clothes and I just wanted to find ye and show off a bit.”</p>
<p>“I’m glad ya did.” He put one arm around her waist and turned to Osferth. </p>
<p>“We came looking for you at the stables but you weren’t there.” Osferth raised an eyebrow at his two friends. </p>
<p>“Oh, aye, well, we had some, uh, business… other business.” Sihtric made no indication this story was false so Osferth shrugged it off and he and Sihtric went on their way, leaving Finan and Sorcha to enjoy an afternoon alone. </p>
<p>“Business, was it?” It was Sorcha’s turn to raise an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“I’ll tell ya about it later, it’s nothin’ important. Come on, let’s have a walk outside the gates.”</p>
<p>“The last time you said somethin’ was nothin’ important, you were off plottin’ to marry me.”</p>
<p>“This is different, nothin’ like that. Ya have my word, I have no more wild ideas I’m hidin’.”</p>
<p>“Well, alright. But is marryin’ me really a ‘wild idea’?” </p>
<p>“Maybe not, but you are wild.” He cocked his head at her and she laughed, lightly tapping his chest with her palm as they walked towards the gates. </p>
<p>“I have missed this, ye know. Bein’ outside and enjoyin’ the sun and the air with ye.”</p>
<p>“As have I.” </p>
<p>———-</p>
<p>That evening, with Sorcha in good health, Lady Aethelflaed held dinner in the main hall. It was a small affair, not overly formal with Aethelflaed and Aldhelm being the only two not belonging to Uhtred’s party. </p>
<p>“Lady Sorcha, I have not been able to properly acknowledge you and for that I apologize. Words cannot express the relief I feel at knowing you are recovered and we are rid of that beast, Haesten. I thank you, as does all of Mercia and Wessex.” Sorcha bowed her head in appreciation to the kind words spoken to her. </p>
<p>“Thank you, Lady Aethelflaed. I am very glad to be out of that bed, though it is a very nice bed and I am grateful to ye for ensuring I’ve received such wonderful care.” </p>
<p>“It is well deserved, though nothing I could provide is as valuable as the loyalty and friendship you have with Uhtred and his men. You are blessed, Lady Sorcha.”</p>
<p>“We have grown fond of her.” Uhtred smirked in his usual way and raised his glass to Sorcha, inspiring everyone to follow his lead. </p>
<p>The remainder of the evening was uneventful, though immensely enjoyable and full of laughter. It was a while before everyone rose to go their separate ways and as they filed out of the hall, Lady Aethelflaed stopped Finan and Sorcha. </p>
<p>“Now that you are well, I’ve arranged for more suitable accommodation for the two of you. It isn’t much but you will be able to share a room more comfortably.” </p>
<p>“Thank you, Lady Aethelflaed.” They thanked her almost in unison, bowing slightly, before following a maid towards their new room. </p>
<p>It was slightly larger than the room Sorcha had recovered in and with a noticeably bigger bed. There was a washtub in front of the fire as well and Sorcha noticed their belongings had been brought in while they dined. She thanked the maid and sighed with relief when the door closed.</p>
<p>Sinking into a chair, she put her feet up and laughed softly. </p>
<p>“I enjoyed today very much but I am exhausted. And sore.” </p>
<p>“Aye, I imagined ya might be. Would ya like a bath?”</p>
<p>“I would, but I think I’m too tired for that now. Are ye plannin’ on tellin’ me about your business now?” She eyed him as he undressed for the night. </p>
<p>“Oh, I’d forgotten. I suppose I will, in a moment.”</p>
<p>Sorcha admired him, gazing longingly at his body for the first time since before the battle. She found him to be perfect in every way. His taut muscles, so well-defined beneath his tan skin, along with each and every scar she’d committed to memory - she noted a new one on his upper arm. She remembered his sharp cry during the shield wall when a blade struck him. She willed that memory away, thinking it could’ve just as easily been his throat as his arm. </p>
<p>“I see ya lookin’ at me all glassy eyed, lass. Don’t even think of tryin’ anythin’. As much I want ya, you’re not completely healed, and I won’t be hurtin’ ya.” </p>
<p>“No, it’s not that. Well, there is that, yes. But I was just thinkin’ about how much I love to look at ye.” He smiled as he pulled a clean tunic over his head. </p>
<p>“I love lookin’ at you too, ya know. Seems like I haven’t had the pleasure of doin’ so in a long while.” </p>
<p>“If ye want me to get naked, all ye have to do is say so.” She stood and unfastened the silk overgown, stretching her arms up to pull it over her head. She groaned at the slight ache it caused her scar. </p>
<p>“On second thought, maybe ye’d like to do it for me?” Finan crossed the room to her and took her in his arms first. </p>
<p>“I will, but first, I’d like to kiss ya and look at ya.” She closed her eyes and let her body melt into his as he brought his mouth down to kiss her. She moaned softly and pressed her hips into him, teasing. </p>
<p>With a groan of arousal and annoyance, he pulled away slightly. “Don’t be doin’ none of that, lass.” He smiled at her though, kissing her cheek. </p>
<p>“Alright, I’ll leave ye be. But do help me get out of this dress. I promise not to try and seduce ye.” </p>
<p>“Ya don’t even have to try! Seein’ ya all dressed up fancy like that had me achin’ to just tear the thing off ya in the street.” Sorcha chuckled and turned her back to him to untie the garters around her thighs. She made a show of bending way over and sliding each stocking down her long legs, tugging her skirts up over her knee to show the bare skin of her thighs as she did. </p>
<p>She heard Finan moan softly behind her as he trailed a hand over her back, softly cupping her hip. She stood up slowly and stretched, arching her back seductively. </p>
<p>He began to unlace the back of her gown and she took down her braid and ran her fingers through her hair, letting the soft waves fall across her shoulders, brushing his fingers as it settled down her back. He slipped his hands under the neckline of the gown and slid it off her arms until it fell in a pool of cloth at her feet. She stepped out and lifted her shift over her head. </p>
<p>“What are ya doin’?” She smiled at him playfully before climbing into bed and tucking the blankets around her chin. </p>
<p>“Nothin’, I’m goin’ to bed. What are you doin?” He laughed and ran a hand through his hair before yanking the tunic he’d just put on back over his head. </p>
<p>“If ya plan to torture me, I suppose I’ll have to return the favor. Oh, I almost forgot!” He crossed the room to his pile of clothes on the chair and retrieved something Sorcha couldn’t see before slipping into bed behind her. He pulled her close and put one arm beneath her head, wrapping the other over her waist. </p>
<p>“I got ya somethin’. That’s what Sihtric and I were up to when ya found us. We were arguin’ whether or not it was your taste so, I guess we’ll see how ya like it.” He held up a silver ring that had a square garnet set into it. </p>
<p>“Finan! It’s beautiful, but where did ye ever get the money to buy such a thing?” </p>
<p>“Don’t worry about the cost of it, it wasn’t terribly expensive. But seein’ as though you’re marryin’ me, I wanted ya to have a ring. The others didn’t seem like somethin’ you’d wear but this one felt right.”</p>
<p>“I love it! Sihtric thought I wouldn’?”</p>
<p>“Aye, he thought I ought to get ya one of the more ostentatious ones but as I said, this one felt right.” </p>
<p>She let him slip the ring onto her finger and she held her hand out to admire it. The deep red color of the stone shone brilliantly in the firelight and suited her fair skin. It was the only piece of jewelry she’d ever owned. </p>
<p>“Thank ya, Finan. I love it so much. I love you.” He kissed the top of her head and squeezed her gently as she settled into him, their bare skin tingling against one another. </p>
<p>“Before we leave Aegelesburg, I’ll have ya seduce me again. And this time, I’ll do somethin’ about it.” She giggled in response and shook her hips slightly against him, eliciting another low growl of arousal from his lips. </p>
<p>“Good night, darlin’.” She murmured, rolling her r’s in the way she knew drove him wild. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I really wanted a whole chapter that was just happy times so, here it is!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Just a little filler chapter as I’ve struggled with what to write lately. A lovely afternoon among friends</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sorcha drowsily grumbled in her sleep as Finan sat up and stretched, yawning loudly. The sun shone brightly through a gap in the curtain and Sorcha turned away from the window, tugging the blankets tightly around her body. Finan turned his gaze down at her, smiling at her furrowed brow and tightly closed eyes. Her hair was a mess of tangled waves that wrapped around her neck and shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ya look so lovely when you’re sleepin’.” He murmured to her and bowed his head to kiss her between her shoulders. She shifted slightly under him and turned her face to his, making a small “<em>mhm</em>” noise as she did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When I sleep? <em>Only</em> when I sleep?” She squinted her eyes and smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, plenty of other times too. But you’re so very peaceful when you sleep. Your face is calm and ya always look like you’re dreamin’ of nice things.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I always dream of nice things when I’m beside ye.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They took their time that morning, laying entangled in the bedclothes, talking of the days that were yet to come. Finan trailed a finger along her jaw down to her collarbone and across her shoulder, eliciting a shiver and small giggle before Sorcha tucked her head into the hollow of his neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“When do ye think we’ll leave this place? We’ve been here for a long time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It depends on a few things. Firstly, that you’re well enough to ride and sleep on the ground for a time. And secondly, that Lord Uhtred is ready to leave Lady Aethelflaed once again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But her vow? Surely it’s painful being around her?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Would you rather be parted from me forever just because you can’t lie with me? It’s been awhile as it is and you don’t seem too eager to get away from me. I imagine it’s like that. He’d rather be near her than not, even if he can’t touch her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose that’s a good point. I’d never want to be parted from ye. I still think it’s utter <em>horseshite</em> she had to promise to be chaste. Do they Aeldormen think </span>
  <em>
    <span>Uhtred </span>
  </em>
  <span>wants to rule Mercia?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, actually, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>rule Mercia. For about five minutes, before he passed the title on to Aethelflaed. That’s how she came to rule. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Uhtred </span>
  </em>
  <span>the Witan chose.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How does tha’ make any sense? If he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>already </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lord of Mercia, why are they so concerned if he beds Aethelflaed?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think they just like to feel like they control her in any way they can.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sorcha snorted with repugnant laughter. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Men</span>
  </em>
  <span> are shite.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, we are.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. The old bastards that lurk behind every leader, plottin’ their way around everythin’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s why I stay out of politics and stick to fightin’.” She nodded at this, murmuring in agreement. She was grateful for the Lady’s hospitality but was looking forward to being away from the confines of court etiquette and political intrigue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They eventually rose and dressed, Sorcha donning the blue gown from the previous day, though without the silk overgown and intricate braids. They joined Osferth and Sihtric at a table in the courtyard where they watched Aethelflaed’s daughter spar with Uhtred. She was still a young girl but she was adept and graceful as she parried each jab he served her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She fights well.” Sorcha commented, noticeably impressed by the child’s natural ability. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She comes by it honestly.” Finan and Osferth narrowed their eyes at Sihtric’s casual remark causing him to backtrack over his words hastily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“From her mother! You’ve seen her fight.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sorcha raised her eyebrows at the three of them curiously. Finan leaned in to whisper lowly to her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Her paternity is ... <em>questionable</em>. There have been rumors her father was a Dane. But we don’t speak of it, aye?” She nodded in agreement, eyeing the girl. She did have a Danish look about her and while Aethelflaed was indeed a braw fighter, something about Ælfwynn’s talent struck her as the kind of thing that one inherits rather than learns. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Uhtred sidled up to the group a short while later, rubbing the base of his thumb and chuckling as Ælfwynn gleefully twirled around for her mother. Aethelflaed had just entered the courtyard and brightly greeted her child. Sorcha’s heart constricted a bit at this sight, one of the rare moments she felt bitterness and resentment for her inability to carry a child of her own. She smiled at Uhtred though, shaking those feelings away. No use being sad over something that can’t be helped. And Finan loved her without conditions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She bested ye, Lord.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She did. As has her mother, a few times.” He smirked in Aethelflaed’s direction, though she was too far to hear their conversation. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you stay to train with her?” He sat with them and drank from a cup of ale he’d left on the table. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Lady Aethelflaed can see to that. Ælfwynn just likes to spar with me because I look like a Dane.” He laughed before continuing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think we’ll leave for Coccham soon. If you are feeling better, of course, Lady.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am, Lord. Much. I’ll be glad to be on the road again </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>finally see Coccham.” Finan smiled knowingly at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, Lord? There’s somethin’ I ought to mention.” Uhtred cocked an eyebrow at him and Sihtric and Osferth grinned cheekily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve asked Sorcha to marry me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And what did you say, Lady?” He asked, turning to her with a playful smile. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I said no to begin with. Actually, no, I wouldn’ give him an answer at first. But then, nearly dyin’, I had time to think on it and I’ve said yes. May as well let the fool make his own mistakes.” Finan nudged her as they all chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am pleased, for both of you. You have my blessing.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did not give </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>your blessing so easily, Lord.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You are not as intimidating as Sorcha, Sihtric.” Uhtred replied, having grown rather fond of the red-haired Scottish woman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, ye could easily take me in a fight, Lord, as I’m sure my sword-skill has waned since the battle.” Sorcha had been contemplating sparring all afternoon and had found this an appropriate moment to broach the subject. “Might be prudent to practice a bit before we take to the road again.” Finan looked a bit apprehensive but said nothing, well-aware that she was capable of making her own decisions without need for his coddling. It was hard for him to ease his watchful eye on her though, after caring for her so tenderly following her injury. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Start with Osferth, and try to be gentle with him.” Uhtred clapped Osferth on the back, coaxing a reluctant grin to his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tomorrow, Baby Monk? I’m confident in yer skills. Go easy on me, aye?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, I will, Lady.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Terribly sorry this is so short and lacking much plot development. I’ve had nasty writer’s block on this (I know what’s going to happen but unsure how to get to from A to B.) story and I wanted to write something light and happy that features the whole gang.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Coccham Crew returns to Coccham!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Friends, I am so sorry it’s been almost TWO MONTHS since I updated. I’ve had the worst writer’s block and funky fog brain. Forgive me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’d been some two weeks since Sorcha’s recovery had allowed her to begin training again. She picked up her swordskill almost immediately and within the week, she’d bested even Uhtred and Finan. Lady Aethelflaed blessed their journey back to Coccham and they made their way across the rolling hills and vast landscape of what would one day be England, if Alfred’s dream were to be realized. </p><p>They camped as they always had, taking turns keeping watch and sharing stories and ale around the fire. Sorcha and Finan bedded together, of course, cuddled beneath the blankets and furs, usually whispering and giggling about some aspect of their day. </p><p>Whatever reserve Sorcha had felt about marrying him had gone away in the weeks since she agreed to his proposal and she found herself quite looking forward to being his wife, although her idea of what that meant was different than the standard picture of a dutiful spouse known to most. And Finan knew that and it was part of their unspoken bond, their agreement to always hold one another in equal regard as partners and warriors. </p><p>They were nearly home now. </p><p>Home, Sorcha thought. It had been so long since she’d had a home. And even then, she had never felt that it was her home. She’d always longed for more, longed to journey farther than the place of her birth. And now she was there, in Wessex, with friends and a lover, all some semblance of the family she’d always wanted. </p><p>They reached the gates of Coccham near sunset and as the tenants of the estate began to notice their Lord’s return, they met them with joyous greetings, cheerful smiles and waves. Finan, Sihtric, Osferth all gave kind nods in return as they followed Uhtred through the walls to the stables. </p><p>“These people must really love the lot of ye.” Sorcha said when they’d dismounted. </p><p>“Well, Lord Uhtred keeps them fed and well-protected here. He’s a good Lord.” Osferth gave a slight nod toward Uhtred, who was brushing his horse with a smirk on his face. </p><p>“It’s not Bebbanburg, but it is a good place to call home.” Uhtred replied. </p><p>Sorcha glanced at Finan and caught him smiling at her as he leaned against the frame of the stable. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Nothin’. Just thinkin’ about how lovely ya look.”</p><p>“Me? After that long on the road, I imagine I look the same as the rest of you lot. Haggard and weary and stinkin’ like a horse.”</p><p>“Aye, but it looks lovely on you, lass.” </p><p>“Well, I can’t say I wouldn’t like to wash in any case.”</p><p>“I think we would all enjoy that, and ale and food after in my hall. Lady, I will see that the Abbess Hild finds you something clean to wear.” </p><p>They left the stables together and were met with by a woman who Sorcha thought might a nun and a red haired woman who smiled brightly at them. </p><p>“Hild!” Uhtred embraced the nun fondly and turned to the other. Lady Eadith, I am pleased to see you. Are you both well?”</p><p>“Yes, Lord. We are all well in Coccham. And you?” The nun was looking him over with scrutinizing concern but seemed satisfied with her inspection that he was in one piece. </p><p>“We are well, Hild. Tired, hungry, and in need of a wash though.” </p><p>“I am glad. And who is this?” The Abbess placed her hands on her hips but smiled warmly at Sorcha. </p><p>“I am Sorcha. I joined Lord Uhtred and his men on the road and now I am here.” Hild glanced to Uhtred who shrugged, putting his hands up innocently. </p><p>“She is not my woman, Hild. I swear. Ask Finan.” He smirked at his friend who blushed slightly but spoke up with pride, slipping an arm around Sorcha’s waist. </p><p>“Aye, Abbess. She’s mine.” Hild beamed and hugged him before turning to Sorcha. </p><p>“He deserves love, and I am glad he has found it.” </p><p>“Aye, he does.” Sorcha smiled at Finan and couldn’t help notice the sort-of odd look the other woman was giving them. </p><p>“Eadith, this is Sorcha. Sorcha, this is Eadith. She is a dear friend to all of us.” The red haired woman smiled then, the odd look replaced by one of happiness. </p><p>“It’s wonderful to meet you, Sorcha. I told Finan before he left he should bring home a Lady.”</p><p>“And how’s that Lord coming, Eadith?” Finan chided her. </p><p>“Oh, I am no Lady. But he brought me home all the same.”</p><p>“I’m glad to hear it.” Eadith hugged Sorcha with an air of friendliness that Sorcha found surprising. It seemed that these men were not short of kindhearted people in their midst. </p><p>“Sorcha, come with me and Eadith and we’ll find you clothes and a bath.” She nodded and Finan pulled her in to kiss her softly before letting go of her to follow Uhtred and the rest toward his hall. </p><p>“So, Sorcha, how did you come upon our boys?”</p><p>“Oh, well, they came upon me, really. I was lookin’ for ‘em, but they found me sleepin’ and that was that, Abbess.”</p><p>“Please, call me Hild. You were looking for them?”</p><p>“Yes, I was. I come from Scotland. It’s a long story that I’m sure will be told many times soon, but I’d heard of Uhtred and I wanted to join him.”</p><p>“You are a warrior, then? I see your sword.”</p><p>“Yes, I am.”</p><p>“There was a time I fought alongside Uhtred. I have since laid down my sword in exchange for the cross of our Lord but, it is not a bad place to be, Uhtred’s side.”</p><p>“No, I can’t say it is. We fought, you know. The Danes. In Mercia.”</p><p>“I had heard. But you were victorious?”</p><p>“Yes. We were.”</p><p>“It was quite awhile ago. Why did you not return after?” Eadith had spoken now. </p><p>“Oh, well, I was injured, ye see. And I couldn’t travel so we stayed.”</p><p>“Badly?”</p><p>“Fairly badly. I don’t remember much, to be honest. Finan could tell ye more, he was there with me through it all.”</p><p>“He’s good like that, isn’t he.” It wasn’t a question, more of an affirmation. </p><p>“Aye, he’s good.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Eighteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Finan and Sorcha are finally ALONE.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi, all! So, this chapter is terribly short and I’m honestly not sure how I really feel about the quality but it’s nice and sensual and sexy and fluffy and I thought I at least owed you that much. Life has been a little bit like a Ferris wheel ride where you get stuck at the top, lately. I know I do this for free but it started out as something that meant a lot to me and was a wonderful outlet and I haven’t felt that way in a long while, which is very sad! Anyway, I promise I am not abandoning this work, I will see it through. Here’s chapter 18, which I couldn’t even come up with a name for but nevertheless, it’s something to whet your appetites.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Finan led Sorcha to the small but well-crafted house he resided in at Coccham. Within its walls were two decently sized rooms, one main living space and another, smaller room that contained a bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s not much but it’s a place to rest my head when we’re not travelin’. We can add more, if ya like.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just fine, Finan. I like it just fine.” Sorcha beamed, her heart swelling with pride for the man she loved and with joy at finally having a place to call home, where she could feel comfort and ease. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m glad to hear ya say it.” He walked to her and held her, kissing her softly on her brow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s been too long since I’ve found myself alone wi’ ye, Finan.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, I can agree with that.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do ye suppose we do about tha’, eh?” She grinned mischievously at him and pulled him closer to her, rocking her hips into his ever so slightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, I can think of a few things.” Sorcha wordlessly backed away from him and eased onto the bed, tugging his hands to her. Finan knelt before her and slid one hand beneath her skirt, running it along her leg from ankle to thigh, his other hand still firmly holding onto hers. Winking up at her, he shoved her skirts upward to her waist and lowered his head to kiss her along the soft skin of her inner thighs. Sorcha tossed her head back and let out a breathy laugh, closing her eyes and arching her back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have missed ye there.” She murmured as his kisses trailed closer and closer to where she desired him most. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Finan said nothing, responding with a hungry growl of need, dipping low and lifting her legs over his shoulders. He took hold of her hips and pulled her firmly to him, darting his tongue between the silken flesh of her womanhood. Her soft cry of pleasure enticed him to devour her with ravenous passion and she bucked against him as his mouth brought her closer to the edge of blissful release. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>As she neared her climax, she stopped him, pulling him up to eye level. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have waited far too long for this not to feel you inside me.” She whispered against his mouth before kissing him hard. He obliged, letting his trousers fall to the floor and settling between her legs where she could feel his own desire for her. Guiding him to her entrance, she raised her hips and gasped as he thrust forward. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“God, ya feel like heaven, woman.” He tucked his face into the hollow of her neck, kissing her there and panting in time with her moans of ecstasy. Sorcha could not find words and she expressed herself with her body, entrancing Finan with every move she made beneath him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They found ecstasy together, crying out into one another’s arms as they did before collapsing in a tangled heap on the bed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After a moment, they’d caught their breath and Sorcha found her voice again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So, when d’ye suppose ye want to get on wi’ marryin’ me?” She grinned at him and he chuckled in reply. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’d marry ya at this very moment if I thought there was a priest around to do it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good answer.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I love ya, Sorcha.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Aye, and I love ye, Finan. More than even the gods could know.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There you are! I think I am going to try and wrap this up neatly in the next two chapters so expect a time jump of sorts. Sorry to leave you hanging for ages, my brain is terribly uncooperative and inspiration is lacking. I graduate in LESS THAN A MONTH and I have some nice little ideas for future works for Finan and possibly some other lovelies. I must add a quick note to any of my Enablers reading - love you all so much and thank you for keeping me in tune with my creative writing side. If it weren’t for you brilliant people, I’d have retreated long ago and yet here I am, lots of things in the works. Just gotta get to it. ❤️</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorcha is pronounced “ser-shuh” and is the Scottish Gaelic form of the Irish “Saiorse” and English “Clara”</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>